Say What You Mean
by teenage train wreck
Summary: Mitchie likes Mikayla. Mikayla likes Miley. Lilly likes Miley. Miley and Mikayla go out. Will someone get through to them that they are with the wrong person before it's too late? Read to find out! Demena, Liley
1. Another One of Tess's Torture Sleepovers

So I was listening to a song and this like totally popped out at me. Let's hope I can do this justice…again. I don't know how long this story will be and ugh, let's just say that I think I'm going to switch things around and make this into a story where it's only Mitchie's POV.

Disclaimer-Do not own a single thing.

Chapter 1

Mitchie's POV

'I swear the fifty girls at Tess' sleepovers never get any quieter,' I think as another girl around my age lets out aloud shriek. Lilly and Caitlyn must feel the same too because they both grab on to my arm and clench the flesh with their newly filed nails. It's a nervous habit of ours to file.

Miley and Tess were being huddled by a bunch of younger girls. Mikayla was hardly even a feather's length away from Miley.

That's right. Mikayla had a crush on Miley.

Jesus, someone kill me.

I remember the night all too clear.

**Flashback**

"_Okay, either you feel sick or something is on your mind. Which is it?" I inquire, breaking the long, awkward silence. Leaning my head to the left I see the dark silhouette of the object of my affection._

_Mikayla Gomez._

_She had been quiet all afternoon and that's saying something. Most times when we do our Friday Sleepovers she's drunk off water. Today was different though. No laughter, no giggles, no words. _

_It was really strange._

_Mikayla gives a loud sigh. This can't be good._

"_Mitchie, will you promise to stay my friend no matter what?" My eyebrows crease. _

"_Of course I would. You know I will always stay by your side."_

"_Well, you remember the night you came out to me?" My heart leaped in my throat. How could I forget that night? She hugged me like there was no tomorrow, happy that I had the guts to come out to her._

_I nod._

"_I also have a secret. I like someone…and it's a girl." My heart erupts into butterflies. Please God, let this be the moment I've been dreaming of. Please let her love me._

"_Okay?" I inquire, allowing her to finish her statement._

"_And…it's Miley." My smile falls slightly but a fake one is quickly replaced._

_God, how can you be so cruel?_

**End Flashback**

"Fuck, you'd think one of us would be smart enough to bring ear plugs by now," Caitlyn shouts, trying to be heard over the crowd. Lilly and I don't respond. We're too busy staring at the two popstars in the middle of the Truth or Dare huddle two feet away from us.

"Could you guys be any more obvious?" the blonde music producer questions, waving her hand in front of the both of our faces.

"Yeah, we could just go up to the two of them and say 'Hey, I love you!' So don't question us," Lilly sarcastically replies.

Another large batch of screams and squeals are heard. Miley and Mikayla are both blushing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lilly asks to nobody and anybody in the huddle, slightly pushing everyone to see the center of the circle. Caitlyn and I follow.

"Mikayla just picked dare," Peggy answers with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Why's that squeal worthy?" I interrogate, eyebrow creasing.

"It's a _kissing_ dare! To the person to the right of her," Ella explains.

"To the right of her? But-…"

"That's-…"

"_Miley!!!"_

A plethora of emotions run through me. Anger for Mikayla liking Miley and that they were the only two that didn't realize mine or Lilly's feelings. Hurt that Mikayla was actually had a real smile on her face. Devastated that Miley had one two and sick to my stomach when I saw them moving closer and closer until their lips pressed against each other.

Girls start catcalling, which encourages them to deepen the kiss. I think only the Camp Rock girls notice something feels out of order with the situation here. I can feel their sympathetic eyes. Ella's, Tess's, Peggy's, Lola's, and Caitlyn's who is currently soothingly trying to rub our backs. I'm sure they heard the loud clatter of something precious hitting the floor and being shattered into a million pieces.

Our hearts.

Lilly squeezes my hand as they start to deepen it. She's looking away and if we were a cartoon I'm sure our faces would both be green. The skater is holding back tears that I know she desperately wants to let loose but won't let anyone see her cry.

She is proud.

My heart has officially gone out of order. I can literally feel it sinking over and over again and not in the fantastic 'in love' way that it usually does.

After a minute they finally pull away. I gag silently as I hear the smack of their lips as their pull apart. I don't even have to look up to know there are gigantic smiles on their faces.

I now have no doubt about hating these clueless girls at the sleepover.

Miley's voice knocks everyone out of their haze. Looking up, Mikayla has a glazed lovesick gleam in her eyes.

"I have a dare for Mikayla, guys!" This causes everyone to shut up and for Lilly and I to silently crawl towards the door. No one spots us.

"DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE!" The idiots, sorry 'ladies', at the party start chanting. Miley stands up and starts waving her arms as if signaling for them to be quiet.

Lilly and I reach the door and she turns the knob silently, opening it. Cold air rushes past us causing goosebumps to appear on our bodies.

"Mikayla…" Miley starts, adding another pause. Lilly has already exited the door and I'm halfway through. Still, no one notices us.

Just as I close the door I hope and I pray that what she's going to ask is not what I think it is.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Lilly lets out a little sniffle but gives a cough to cover it up. My heart has sunk even lower than it was before as I see Mikayla's black curls bounce up and down ecstatically.

It was what I thought.

**********************************************************

Okay so the beginning was rushed but hey, I couldn't think of a good way to start this off. Anyway, this will definitely get better...I hope. =] jk, or am I? hmmm

Remember, reviews are love.


	2. Well Now You Know

Alright, not going to lie, I absolutely despise any other couple than Selena/Demi (even if it's fanfiction). Glad to finally get that off my chest now.

My deepest apologies. ( =] I sound so formal)

On with the story!

P.S. Remember I do a lot of time skips guys!

Chapter 2

Another wave of nausea radiated through my body as a cacophony of moans filled the two seats next to the left of me in the movie theater. Lilly, who was gripping my hand and was located on my left, dug her nails into the top of my hand.

This was killing her too.

_Fucking Miley Stewart._

Immediately I feel terrible for thinking that. She's one of my best friends. Besides, I'm sure Lilly is cursing Mikayla right now and we both know that they can't control how they feel.

But neither can we.

Oh screw this. Who am I kidding? Miley may be my best friend but right now, if I hear another one of their moans I'm going to take her to the back alley and pound on her like I was a professional cage fighter with 'roid rage.

Two months! Two months I've had to deal with the moaning and the tears and the anger! Stupid relationship. Stupid sleepover. Stupid hormones.

A moan escapes from Mikayla and Lilly's grasp tightens, like the grip constricting around my heart. I guess it wouldn't count if Mikayla does it.

Miley counterattacks with her own and she lifts herself up so she's practically almost straddling Mikayla in her movie seat.

Oh, what do you know? ALLEY TIME!!!

I wriggle my hand out of Lilly's death grip and slowly bring it over Miley's head, ready to strike. Seconds before my fist reaches the top of the southern popstar's head, Lilly's hand grabs my wrist. I turn my head so loudly my neck popped five times. I grimace and from the blonde skater's facial expression she heard it too.

"Let's take a walk," she whispers. "I have a feeling if we stay here any longer this could get ugly...er"

Nodding in understanding, Lilly practically drags me out of the movie theater. Looking back one last time at our seats as another wave of pain and nausea rushes through me knowing that they don't even know we've left.

It's just…guh, this situation is _so effed!_

I see it. From the unshed tear in Lilly's eye to look of all the Camp Rock girls whenever we're around them. We all know the same thing.

This isn't how it's supposed to be.

***********************************************************

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" The southern popstar asks as her and Mikayla walk out of the movie theater, hand in hand with matching grins. We were sitting on the bench located right in front of the building.

Lilly and I don't answer. I honestly don't think the two brunettes notice as the four of us walk to our cars.

Truth be told we walked around in silence until we found a park five minutes away from here. Our time was spent swinging and just laying down in the wood chippings around the merry-go-round, staring at the stars.

To split things up evenly, Lilly and I drove while Mikayla and Miley paid for everybody's tickets. Much to my luck, I was driving Miley home because we lived close to each other.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it guys?" I chuckle as Lilly gives a small scoff at Mikayla's question but then remember what really happened in the dark theater. My small indication of joy and humor dies in my throat. I'd be surprised if they even what the title was.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways," Lilly states, surprising me as I notice we are standing between both of our cars in the parking spaces illuminated by the street light.

Miley gives a low growl.

"But it's too earlyyy," she pouts. I roll my eyes and the skater beside me nudges me in the side.

"I know, babe," I can feel more than hear Lilly's famous scoff for the night. I repeat her actions and nudge her in the stomach. "One more kiss goodbye?"

The two start to lean forward. Gagging with anger rushing through me I pull Miley away by her arm quickly and drag her to my car mumbling something about a curfew that we had to reach and having her yelling at me the entire way there. I'm surprised she didn't resist that much. Either that, or I was a lot stronger than I suspected.

Soon we're on the road and she hasn't spoken since I pulled her away from Mikayla. Waves of rage were radiating off of her. I can tell that she wants to confront me but I don't know when or how.

My luck seems to grow even more as we reach a stoplight.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was back there?" she shrieks, making me jump, scared, deaf, angry, nervous, and defiant all in the same manner.

"You mind telling me what the hell you're talking about?" I retort in a choked, calm voice. My eyes don't leave the street light, just begging for it to turn green.

"Ugh, hello, pulling me away from Mikayla before our goodnight kiss?"

"I think you guys did enough of that in the movie theater," is my answer as my foot slams on the gas when the light finally changes.

Using my peripheral vision, the corners of my mouth lift into a smirk as I notice Miley is gripping onto the door handle and her seat belt with great strength. Are her knuckles white?

Who cares? Nothing seems to make my anger ebb away.

"So what? Making out with my girlfriend is not a crime." It should be. "She's just so hot…and an awesome kisser."

That's it. Slamming down on the breaks, I raggedly pull to the side of the road where there is nothing but tall green grass and large fences. Miley has been shouting a lot tonight. In haste I pull off my seatbelt, take out the car keys and open the door where I walk quickly through the nature in a gruff fashion.

I feel like my body is on fire.

"Now what the hell is your problem?" Miley shouts, following me and wincing as the grass scratches against her legs since she was wearing a short skirt.

"Do you even _like_ her, Miley? Do you even _care_ for Mikayla?" I interrogate between seething teeth and a clenched jaw.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Look, Mikayla is not a piece of meat, okay? I don't…appreciate you talking about her like she is because words cannot simply describe her. 'Hot' is most definitely not one of them."

"Ooh," she taunts sarcastically. "My bad. I didn't know there were things I needed to know when I dated Mikayla."

"There's a lot of things you don't know, Miles," I try to softly explain, slowing down my pace from our rather face paced walk. Miley is about ten feet behind me.

"I know that I love Mikayla and that she loves me!" Oh no she didn't. No way in Hell!

I whip around so fast my neck may have popped again like in the movie theater. Miley stops wincing as she looks me dead in the eye with an unreadable expression. If I looked really closely I swear I could see victory in her eyes for a split second but it vanished when she saw the small amount of saline in mine.

"Do you? Do you _**really?!"**_ I shriek. "Does your heart beat so rapidly you're not even sure if it's still located in your body? Does your body burn and tingle whenever she touches you? Does her _name _simply bring a smile to your face? Do you cherish every moment you have together and when she's gone, you miss her the instant she lets go out of her hug? Do you just wish she would look at you the same way as you do her? Well **Miley**?! Do you _fucking love her_?! Do you love her as much as I do?!"

There it is. Out in the open. Now Miley knew.

We're both silent. Miley's mouth is open and shocked. Her eyes show sadness and regret. I guess I may have gotten through to her.

"Mitch…" she starts morosely but I cut her off in a hoarse voice from my slightly loud rant.

"You don't, Miley. You don't love her...and it's not fair. I've been in love with her since we were seven. Seven _freaking_ years old and you, you've hardly known her for two years and you've already got her wrapped around your finger."

She's still silent and we're just staring each other down.

"I didn't know, Mitch," the popstar starts out again but I cut her off.

"Yeah, well now you do. Come on, let's get you home." Slowly I make my way back to the car. Miley follows. She understands that the conversation (a.k.a. my rant) was now finished.

********************************************************

_The next day…_

A rapid knocking at my front door knocked me out of my slumber. Fatigue plagued my entire body. Dried tears could be felt distinctly across my face. I felt groggy and terrible.

Besides, who the hell would be up at like ten on a Saturday? I mean, come on, seriously.

The person on the other side of the door could wait as I slowly but surely made my way out of bed and to the wood that was annoyingly being knocked. I didn't exactly feel like being social today.

"Alright, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" I shout, but it sounded like anyone but me.

The rapping continued but this time harsher as if desperate.

"Okay, what the he-Mikayla?" I ask as I wrench open the door and see the tear strained brunette. Her hair was a mess and mascara was running down her face.

I open my mouth to question what's wrong but she sobs out an answer before I can.

"_Miley broke up with me…"_

**********************************************

Is this Mitchie's chance? What will happen next? Why am I taking so long to update this story? =]

BECUZ I JUST LOVE TO TORTURE YOU GUYS!!!

Okay, so I've got a pretty sad idea for this story. Yes, just like my others…it will so include angst but this time it is so much worse. (tear) I know, the thought made me want to cry too.

Remember, reviews are love and the more reviews, the more updates. Let's see how long it takes me to finish this story, yo.


	3. Not So Controlling on Your Horomones

Okay so I was just reminiscing about awesome dance moves and I had a major epiphany. BEAT FREAKZ ROCK! Like I have never felt so inspired by a girl group and it makes me want to pick up on teaching myself how to dance again. Yes, I teach myself how to dance.

Anyway, on with the story and enough with the epiphany news. Let's just hope I can make this chapter better than the last one.

Chapter 3

Mitchie's POV (of course)

Miley's actions seemed to confuse yet anger me at the same time. I should feel relieved right? Part of me is but the result of Miley and Mikayla's break supports the guilt eating at me when I realize that I caused it.

Mikayla was crying in my arms and spent the night at my house for the week. I couldn't get her to quit no matter how hard I tried. I needed answers.

From Miley.

Miley's house was only two blocks away from mine so it was an easy walk. It's night, seeming as house it was the only time I could get away from Mikayla's clinginess. If I even thought of going to the bathroom, she would clutch harder onto me. I loved it but when she's mourning I don't want to deal with her.

Luckily Miley had a vine going up the side of her house that lead straight to her balcony.

Gripping at the end of the vine, I lift my feet onto the edge of the house and climb upward. With less effort than I suspected needed I was finally at the top. Peering through the glass door Miley was yet to be found.

Miley's house always seemed foreign to me. We were not exactly great friends but pretty close.

I tap lightly on the glass to see if I get any reaction. Nothing happens so I try again.

'_She must not be here,' _I think after a few more seconds. I'm about to head back down the vine when the swishing sound of a door opening behind me opens. Miley is in her pajamas with a tired look on her face. Ha, I guess I did forget to check the bed. I mean, it is almost midnight. God, I'm an idiot.

"Mitchie?" the popstar croaks, attempting to fully open her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

We wait for a few seconds and I'm frozen still. What snaps me out of my trance is when I see one of her eyebrows lift in a question gaze as if asking, 'Well?'

"Why'd you do it?" I finally speak.

Her eyes show understanding at the question. She knows what I'm getting at. With a large sigh she replies.

"I couldn't take it anymore."

"What are you talking about? You guys were like totally into each other," I keep going on.

"_She_ was totally into _me_. I dunno, I guess that just after you told me about your feelings for her everything else just clicked. Mikayla's great and all but you're right, I don't treat her the right way and who was I kidding? I wasn't in love with her. I bet I have a better shot with falling in love with Lilly than I do with Mikayla."

"Oh, so Lilly told you?"

"What?" The other brunette questions, total wonderment and confusion in her eyes.

_Shit!_

"Ugh, um..nothing. Nothing at all," I stutter looking away from.

"Riiight," she carries on her I's, "But it wasn't right, Mitch. She needs to be happy."

"You make her happy."

"Yes, but," she begins locking eyes with me "sometimes love isn't always about the other person. I believe that love should be about you, not for someone else. Mikayla just…isn't the one for me. You may be able to lie about your feelings for her but I can't."

_Wow and ouch major._

Stunned, I say nothing. A cold breeze rushes around us. It whips my hair around my face so Miley is no longer in my vision. After the wind dies down and I see her again she's back in her bedroom, about to close the door.

"Now you can take your chance. You never know, maybe she'll like you back," and with that she closes the door leaving me to my thoughts and heightened hope.

***************************************************

Nobody's POV

"I think it may finally be my chance, guys," a brunette rockstar informs three brothers and the blonde skater sitting across from her at Rico's, motioning to the depressed girl walking along the shore close to the water, the wind blowing in her hair like she was a supermodel. Jackson wasn't working today so the coast was clear.

"Are you sure, Mitch? Maybe it's a bit too early," Nate tried to explain to her.

"If I don't do it now then when will I do it?" was the persistent reply.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe when Mikayla _isn't_ mourning the breakup. I mean come on, it's only been about a week and a couple nights." This is Lilly.

"Yeah, come on, dude. She really liked Miley," Jason, the oldest, picks up where the blonde stopped.

"Well _I_ really like Mikayla. Why are you guys trying to bring me down on this?" The Latina quarrels.

"It's not that we're trying to bring you down, Mitchie," Nate starts out.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt again, worse than before," Shane finishes the thought. All four of the members at the shack nod.

Annoyed, Mitchie crosses her arms and squints her eyes at them.

"I'm a big girl, you know. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, and we're your friends and we have to tell you when something like this can seriously come back and bite you later in life," Lilly explains reaching for her hand.

"Whatever, guys. I'm taking the chance," and with that, the stubborn brunette walks away to her best friend.

'_I know they're trying to look out for me but I can look out for myself. Right now, taking a leap sounds like my plan of action.'_

Examining her prey, Mitchie spies the beautiful creature called her best friend. She stops right before she is next to her.

Mikayla is slightly slouched around the shoulders, facing the ocean and the start of the sunset. Her eyebrows were creased as if contemplating matters deeply and tears were threatening to spill.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" the brunette popstar croaks out of nowhere, startling Mitchie.

"I've seen better," Mitchie replies calmly. The slightly taller of the two then looks back at the rockstar.

"Like what?" she asks with her eyebrows still creased.

"Follow me," the brunette advises. Mitchie then extends her right hand for Mikayla to take, who was still confused. Mitchie squeezes her hand in comfort. She then leads the depressed girl to the edge of the ocean so their feet were underwater.

"What are we doing?"

"Showing you something more breathtaking than the sunset."

"Okay then, where and what is it?"

"Look down."

Confused, Mikayla does as she's told. There was nothing there for her to see.

"I don't see anything," she states still wondering what Mitchie was talking about.

"Well, look again and tell me what you see," the smaller of the two insists. Once again she does as she's told and it's still the same result. "What do you see now?"

"Nothing, just my reflection in the water."

"Then I guess my job here is done," Mitchie says calmly with a glint of mischief in her eyes, letting go of their entwined hands and heading back to the beach leaving a puzzled Mikayla to her thoughts.

"What was that?" Mikayla shouts to Mitchie who was already walking back up the large sand hill. The rocker turns around so her body is facing Mikayla, who was still in the mid-calf length water.

"You wanted to know what was more breathtaking than the sunset…so I showed you!" was the reply.

'_What? She only showed me my reflection. What does that have to do with compar-'_

Realization dawned on her.

'_She was talking about me.'_

Without warning, butterflies fluttered tremendously in her stomach.

'_Whoa, my best friend just hit on me! Total ego booster! Maybe I could have some fun with this.'_

Rushing out of the water, Mikayla then traces the steps that Mitchie previously took so she could find the girl. Although the girl left five minutes ago it was easy to find her seemingly enough, as she had taken residence up once again on a seat at Rico's. The Gray Brother's and Lilly were still present, chatting and joking like there was no tomorrow.

Walking up behind Mitchie, Mikayla noticed that she looked very calm and was messing with the salt shaker.

"So you think I'm breathtaking?" the five foot six popstar asks huskily in her ear, knocking the sitting girl out of her reverie and the others out of their 'stimulating' conversations.

Mitchie looks up at the girl with a blank expression and gets up sighing.

"I don't think, Mikayla. I know," she whispers, walking away slowly into a large group of shadowed trees nearby so that they were visible but the conversation could not be heard.

"What was that about, 'kayla?" Shane asks, with a raised eyebrow. Everyone else nods at the table but the brunette bombshell ignores them and starts chasing after the girl.

"Oh, so now you're just going to walk away after telling me that you have feelings for me?" Mikayla interrogates slightly harsh, hot on the girl's heels.

"Well, from that look you gave on the beach, of course I'm going to walk away. I mean, come on, what the hell was going through my head when I thought you would _actually_ like me. _Me,_ your _**best friend**_! _Of course_ you're not over Miley and I'm such an idiot for thinking that you were. It hasn't even been two weeks and if that doesn't spell rebound then I must have failed first grade!" Mitchie rants with such emotion that she's not breathing heavily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, girl, before you start hyperventilating on me," Mikayla interrupts. "Look, I don't care that you like me, Mitchie."

Mitchie's eyes are now shining with hope yet fear.

"Oh, that's okay, I guess."

"Yeah, yeah totally," Mikayla starts out as she notices curly brown locks on a tan body make its way to the three brothers and the skater at Rico's. "In fact," the taller Latina expresses fake cheerily, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime," she asks rather loudly so the group at the 'rip off shop' hear.

Mitchie's back is to them so she has yet to notice the new visitor when she turns around. Her eyes are shining like the sun in the summer that never wants to go down early.

"Um, yeah, sure, okay. Just say the time and place," she happily replies, trying not to sound too excited.

"Here, since you've wanted to take me out for so long, why don't you take the reins on this one? It's your choice," the taller girl fake flirts, trying to get the brunettes attention.

Mitchie gives a nervous chuckle, not even noticing that Mikayla wasn't looking at her. "Alright, sure. How about tonight, meet me here at seven?"

Mikayla leans over the five foot five Latina and whispers huskily in her ear while looking at the four inquiring brunettes and one blonde at Rico who were subtly trying not to eavesdrop, "Perfect." Kissing her ear, she then walks away with a smirk, not even noticing the damage she's done.

***************************************************

Alright, so I'mma end it there for today. You think that's the start of drama, you have no idea.

What will happen next? Was everyone right when they said it was too early? Is Mikayla going to fall for Mitchie on the date and realize that she shouldn't be with Miley and tried to have made her jealous by using Mitchie and making you all despise her very train of thought?

Is the rant ever going to end?!


	4. Of Restaurants and Relationships

I really don't know how to do this chapter so I just did the best that I could. Let's hope my best was good enough. This story is going to be a lot harder to write than I thought. Whoa.

P.S. I'm really sorry if this entire chapter is confusing. I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to do this. I seriously am not starting to like this story because I'm tearing it apart without even trying to.

Chapter 4

_The next day…_

Mitchie's POV

"Hey Mitchie," Tess grabs my attention by asking my name, "how'd your date with Mikayla go last night?" asked the budding blonde popstar from across the tables near Rico's shack. The gang (Caitlyn, Tess, Shane, Nate, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Miley, Lilly and I) did this almost every morning, just having breakfast near Rico's.

It was our way of keeping in touch between busy schedules because of all the hectic-ness of our lives from school to recording time in the studio and tours.

Embarrassment rushes through my body as I see that everyone's attention is on me. Did Tess always have to be so loud with these kinds of things? I think that old deaf lady in the corner heard her.

"Well…" I start off.

**Flashback **

_(while walking to Mikayla's)_

My life seems like it's exactly where I've always wanted it to be. I'm about to go on a date with one of the most beautiful people in the world. My best friend.

Mikayla Gomez.

The girl I've been in love with since I first laid eyes on her. She's a dream come true and I'm finally having a chance to actually be with her. To show her that I truly love her. I'm just praying that I don't mess up and look like a total idiot.

My outfit basically consisted of my usual black skinny jeans. To go with it I put on an also skinny plain red shirt with an unbuttoned white vest and my red converse. I must say, I felt pretty sophisticated for like the first five seconds before I knocked on her door.

My breath caught in my throat instantly like it always did as the door opened, but this time, this time it was harsher than ever. I've never seen her look so beautiful, well yes I have, I mean she's always beautiful but right now…wow. Just wow.

Her hair was curled in her natural popstar look and her makeup was normal. It's what she was wearing that made me feel so hormonal. A dark blue mini skirt that was hardly even past her fingertips and her shiny white K-Swiss shoes. What surprised me though was her rather bright, rather preppy, and right now, rather tight Aeropostale shirt that hugged all of her curves and revealed quite a bit of *cough* cleavage *cough*.

With my eyes venturing back up her body to her face I find that a rather large smirk has been plastered on her face. My face becomes enflamed knowing that I just got caught checking her out.

"Hi Mikayla," my voice squeaks at the end making me sound like a teenage boy venturing through the first few stages of puberty. I give a strange look while Mikayla giggles which causes my heart to melt. "R-ready to go?"

I reach out my hand, lying face up, waiting for her to reach for it. Smiling as she does, we walk down the driveway and off to the beginning of our date.

*******************************************

"Where'd you take her?" Ella pipes out of nowhere, interrupting my train of thought.

"Was it a good date?" Peggy interrogates further.

"What happened?" Caitlyn inquires.

"Was it a dream come true?" Tess hurriedly adds on.

All the boys are literally leaning over the table, examining me, being anything but patient for me to reply. Man, my friends were seriously nosey.

Soon all of my friends are shouting at the same time causing such a riot that a few of the customers from other tables got up and left.

"HEY!" A small pubescent voice shouts at us from the wooden shack. "Quiet down, you're costing me customers and when there's no customers, there's no business and when there's no business, there's no money and when there's no money-"

"There's no happiness for Rico," everyone at the table monotonously states the same time as Rico.

Rico only smirks with a quick head nod and replies, "Good to see you understand. Now keep it quiet!"

Our table is quiet as he gets back to yelling at a few of his employees that were serving customers.

"Anyway, as I was saying…"

**Flashback**

"So what exactly are our plans for this evening, Mitchie?" Mikayla probes, attempting to get word out from me.

The two of us were still hand-in-hand, walking towards our first destination that was still a mystery for her. It's been about fifteen minutes since we left her house.

"You'll see," I smirk, trying to keep a cool and collected nature. On the outside I was really just freaking out. Was this evening going to be good?

Mikayla gives a cute little whine. "Why do you always have to be so secretive? Come on, Mitch, just tell me where we're going."

"I'd tell you but we're already here." Mikayla looks up and gasps.

"Seriously?! We're eating here? Mitchie, this place costs like a fortune! We don't have to eat here if you don't want to, you know. I seriously don't think I'm worth all this," Mikayla protests upon peering through the window and reading the rather large light bulbs that accentuate the name of the restaurant.

I grab the flailing hand closest to me and quickly kiss it. I look at my feet embarrassed, missing the look of guilt cross her face.

Slowly I tug her hand and lead her to the door of Tommy Bahama's Tropical Café.

"You're worth every penny, 'kayla."

*********************************************

I cringe and my face feels like a blow torch has been put to it with how bad I'm blushing as everyone at the table makes the loudest and longest, 'Aww!' I've ever heard.

"That's so cute, Mitchie!" Peggy announces to the entire world.

"Ow ow, Torres!" Jason cheers.

"Bow chicka wow wow," Shane jestures with Caitlyn. Everyone at the table bursts out laughing.

"Seriously, guys," I say, slightly chuckling but still completely embarrassed.

"Who knew _the_ Mitchie Torres could be _quite _the romantic?" Lilly questions out of nowhere.

The table erupts in a fit of giggles once more as all the girls at the table raise their hand. What can I say? There were a few girls I liked and hit on before Mikayla.

"So anyway, what else happened, rockstar besides you practically dragging her all the way down to Newport?" Caitlyn picks up conversation after the long laughing fest.

"Oh, you know. We ate, talked, took a walk on the beac-"

"LIKE UNDER THE STARS?!" everyone at the table shrieks, frightening a small girl a couple tables down.

I think I just lost my hearing.

I nod and the exclamations of 'that's so romantic' and 'you're such a sweetheart' erupt once more.

"Anyway, what else happ-"

"Hey guys!" Mikayla greets coming up behind me, making my heart jump and my adrenaline go into overdrive. She sits in my lap and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and lightly kisses me on the side of my mouth. Distinctly behind the object of my affect I notice the Gray brothers acting everything out and the girls are attempting to stifle their giggles.

"So what is the stimulating conversation today?" she asks turning around, just barely missing the charade being put on behind her.

"Nothing," all of us reply, still chuckling.

*******************************************

_A few hours later on a secluded part of the beach…_

"That was great, Mitchie! They totally fell for it!" Mikayla eagerly exclaims, adding a little happy dance. I just give a small forced smile.

"Yeah, Mikayla. Yyou're a great actor. Nice job."

"Well, it's all thanks to you," she says, giving me a small hug. "You're a great friend."

Forcing smiles get harder to do each time.

"That's what I'm here for." She's so wrapped up in her 'success' story she doesn't even hear the small sob coming from my lips. I refuse to let her see me cry.

"Look, I'd really like to stay but I have this interview and photo shoot to get to. Once again, thank you so much, Mitch," the Latina starts to move backwards, back to Rico's. Back to the lie she created and I was dragged into. Back to where I despised myself for ever agreeing.

As soon as I'm sure she's left my first tear escapes. Then another and another. A branch breaks behind me. I wipe my tears quickly.

"I think you're losing your touch there, woman. The Caitlyn I knew was stealthier than a Russian spy and a ninja mixed together." That earns a laugh from her.

"Well the Mitchie I knew didn't torture herself like this," she counters. I turn around to see her in full view from the many trees surrounding us.

She takes a step closer, confusion and wonder in her eyes.

"You mind telling me what _really_ happened last night?"

"I already told you what happened last night," I stubbornly reply, looking anywhere but her eyes. They were my weakness.

"Okay then, you mind telling me what you're leaving out that's making you like this?"

**Flashback**

**No one's POV**

Mitchie and Mikayla were easily seated to their tables with no difficulty. There were hardly any onlookers. They were just two teenage girls, having an expensive dinner.

"Really, Mitch. Thank you for all of this."

"Sure, no problem. I mean, I know that you've been down lately and I just wanted to try and pick you up."

"Yeah, because a date at a fancy restaurant in Newport is such a normal thing to do."

"Well, who said I was normal?"

"Touché, my friend."

The two Latinas giggle. It just felt so natural, so right.

"It's definitely more than what Miley would do for me." The smile on Mitchie's face is wiped off faster than you can say heartbreak, depression, or even unrequited. Mikayla has unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Mitchie soothes, reaching over the table to stroke the other girl's hand. "It'll be okay."

"No, Mitch. I'm a bad person."

"No you're not, Mik."

"Yes, I am. I only agreed to this date because Miley was right behind you. I'm so sorry." If Mikayla couldn't see the hurt across Mitchie's face before, she definitely could now.

"Could you- could you help me? You know, get her back?" Mikayla shyly questions.

"I don't know, Mikayla," the rockstar starts out but sees the look of sadness cross her best friends face. She gives a sigh. "What would I have to do?"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend…" Mitchie looks everywhere but her and mumbles something. "What was that?"

"What if I really want you to be my girlfriend?"

"Look, I just don't think I can do that right now," saline reaches the outer rims of Mitchie's eyes as she retracts her hands from Mikayla's. "Please, Mitch. Just help me with this. I'll do anything. Either we be best friends or you can pretend to be my girlfriend and my best friend. Come on, it'll be exactly the same thing. You and I pretend to date, Miley notices then we get back together."

"And what happens to me? What happens to your little 'girlfriend'?" Mitchie's voice cracks as she almost shouts the questions.

"We'll just go back to being best friends. Please Mitch. I need her." Mikayla pouts.

"_I need you,"_ Mitchie thinks.

Upon seeing the girl's face she sees the hurt and she'd do anything to make it go away. Even if it meant signing her name across a scroll and selling her soul to the devil.

"Okay, Mikayla. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." Mikayla smiles and Mitchie attempts to force one.

*********************************************

"And that's basically what happened last night," Mitchie chokes out into Caitlyn's left shoulder. Halfway through telling the story they found their way into this position with Caitlyn rubbing Mitchie's back and Mitchie breaking down.

Caitlyn doesn't say anything for a few minutes, but when she does, it doesn't shock either girls.

"Mitch, I know you love her and all but you can do so much better."

Mitchie only comes up with one response.

"_I know. But she's the only one I want."_

_*************************************************_

Okay, please be blunt. I know it's probably confusing and stupid so please review yo.


	5. Shirts vs Skins Water Fights

I dunno, nothing seems to be going along right. I decided to re-think the story. I'm thinking about starting up a Liley story along these lines. Maybe, maybe not. Possibly steal a few quotes from here. Anyway, I hope this new thought that I'm goin' for could make up for this stuff, yo.

Chapter 5

Mitchie's POV

Why do I torture myself?

That's the only question that goes through my head. I contemplate and search my brain for answers and only one stands out from the rest of the haze in my mind. Through the complete foolishness that convinced me to ever say yes to her.

Because I love her.

And because having her in just a pretend way is better than not having her at all. Lately I've been wondering if Mikayla was even worth this.

Oh please, freaking Helen Keller could tell that I was in love with this girl.

Her laugh rings in my ears. It's fake, obviously implying that she wanted to get the brunette's attention, who was currently hugging her blonde best friend by the bathroom near Rico's shack.

In an instant, I attempt to get the girl on my lap to shut up by placing my hand over her mouth. Lilly was finally going to tell Miley today about her feelings and from the look on the skater's annoyed (yet relieved) facial expression, Mikayla interrupted it.

Just like how I'm interrupting her now. Moisture and a slick, rough tongue swipes on my palm lazily. I inwardly groan at the sheer pleasure but disgust coming from the motion.

"Sorry, 'kayla. You're gonna have to try harder than that. Remember, I have Dallas and Madison as sisters."

Instantly a sharp pain erupts from my palm and it flies from the popstar's mouth, revealing her smirk.

I grimace at the indent of her teeth being surrounded by red.

"Really, Mikayla?! Really? You_ bite_ me?" Shock is still obvious in my voice. Looking into her eyes I notice they show fake cheeriness and are ordering for me to get into character before I hear two husky chuckles behind me.

Startled, I turn around to face the two best friends.

"Nice one," the skater speaks up. "I always considered Mitchie the biter from how she always growls on stage but hey, I guess she must have rubbed off on you, huh, Mikayla?"

I blush from the comment and how much more awkward Lilly made this conversation. Mikayla seemed to have skipped the glaring and started straight to ogling the southerner right in front of us.

There's that feeling again. The one of complete and total jealousy rushing and ripping at every atom in my body along with guilt for being so immature. Hurt is laced in for agreeing with Mikayla's situation even though I knew what was in store. But it's not my fault if I can't help it.

It's the puppy dog pout. I just can't resist her.

Even if it means I get hurt in the process.

Without even knowing it the over-riding pain in my body for my unrequited love takes over and before I can get too deep two tan hands are clapping straight in front of my face.

"Whoa there, Miles. No need to make me deaf right now," I joke. The southerner just rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, you can do that to yourself with how loud you blast your headphones, Ms. Torres. So don't blame your future problems on me."

"Rawr, feisty." We all give a laugh as I make clawing motions. I always did love this playful banter of ours.

"So the gang is meeting us here for a water gun fight/war type of thing. You guys up for it? The Gray brothers are bring all the equipment." I look to Mikayla for her answer. She shrugs.

"Sure, why not?" she answers. Lilly and I pump our fists.

"Score!" We shout simultaneously. The skater soon adds on, "I call Mitchie!"

"What?! But Mitchie is totally awesome at this kind of stuff. No fair!" Miley intervenes on our happy dances. Mikayla just stares at Miley.

Lilly blows a raspberry.

"Oh no you did'nt," the brunette acts offended.

"Oh yes I di-id," the skater retorts with a little index finger wave. I giggle because they are just so cute.

"Ladies, ladies, please," I make my way in between them. "There's enough Mitchie for all of you but as of now Lilly did call me first so you're goin' down losers!" Lilly and I run off leaving behind the shocked popstars.

God, I love my friends.

**************************************

_Nobody's POV_

Nate, Shane, Jason, Tess and Caitlyn joined everybody about five minutes later. The group of nine teenagers formed a circle around a table with all the supplies.

"So how's this going to work out?" Nate asked curiously. "We doing shirts versus skins again?"

"Sure, you guys be shirts and Lilly and I can be skins," Mitchie suggests.

"What?" Caitlyn gives a look. "But that's totally outnumbering you guys."

"Oh please, we can handle it. I mean, have you seen us at this stuff before? Not to brag but we're a pretty amazing team here, Music Producer," Lilly speaks up. "Pound it!" The skater and Mitchie both make fists and hit them knuckle to knuckle.

"Yeah, it just shows how childish you guys are!" Miley exclaims jokingly. Lilly just sticks out her tongue. "You poke that thing out at me again and I'll have to take care of that."

"I bet you would," Tess not so whispers. Caitlyn just elbows her in the stomach which causes her to erupts in coughs.

"What was that, Tess?" Miley asks in a deep southern drawl, which everyone knew meant that she was nervous. "Dude, you okay?" Worry is etched across her face.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just get this game started that way I can get back at Little Miss Subtle over here," the blonde girl says with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Down girl," Jason jokes.

"Two nicknames in less than two minutes. Man, I must be popular or something," Caitlyn sarcastically remarks which causes everyone to chuckle. "So we going to start this thing or not? Start strippin' girls because you're goin' down!"

"Funny, you said that last time and who won again there, Lilly?" Mitchie asks with such innocence and fakeness you'd think she was up to something.

"Oh, I'd that'd be us, Mitchie," Lilly's face is beaming with a smile that reaches her eyes. A rarity.

With that, the brunette and blonde tomboys start to take off their shirts from the bottom up, unaware of the lustful glances from the two brunette popstars across from them. Both of which, were very unaware of their actions.

"_Wow, Mitchie looks so sexy with her shirt off. The tan is perfect and her black bikini just works on her. Her body is banging and SNAP OUT OF IT,MIKAYLA! Mitchie is your best friend and your fake girlfriend. Nothing more, nothing less."_

"_Whoa, since when did Lilly have curves? Better yet, when did she start wearing bikinis? Wow, I've never noticed the way her eyes shine like that in the sunlight. I could just…drown in them and I don't know what I'm saying! Snap out of it, Stewart. Lilly would never look at you like that and besides, you're just admiring her. Psh, honestly, I mean, it's not like you'll fall in love with her."_

"Miley!" Shane shouts into the brunette's ear. The southerner was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice everyone was trying to get a hold of her.

"Whoa, wha-what? Hmm?"

"We're going over the rules. It's Lilly and Mitchie versus the rest of us. We're going to give them a one minute head start before we go after them in groups. You and Mikayla are a group. Tess and Caitlyn are another and then the guys are going to go separate. Here's a walkie talkie," Nate explains seriously, his eyes are wild like on a mission. Jason hands Mikayla the walkie talkie.

"And then all of you will be crawling home, complaining about how bad you guys lost. Losers buy lunch!" Mitchie shouts before grabbing Lilly's hand and sprinting into the mass of trees behind Rico's.

"_Look at her run in those cute board shorts. That's so…..__**stopping now**__! No more dirty thoughts, Mikayla."_

Miley was thinking along the very same lines.

"BUT THAT WASN'T…apart of the deal," Tess starts shouting before she stops knowing it's too late. "Now listen here, guys, we have got to win this. There is no way that I am buying them lunch. You know how both of them get when they're starving."

Everyone laughs. The blonde is right.

"There is no way I'm going to let Mitchie win this one again. Bring it on!" Mikayla shouts in a sort of battle cry that hyped up everyone's spirits. Soon they're all doing a cheer with their hands in the middle.

*****************************************

"Danger to Smokin' Legs, Danger to Smokin' Legs. Come in Smokin' Legs," Shane's voice practically rings out through the walkie talkie on Mikayla's hip causing the two brunette popstars to jump.

It was only the three of them to Mitchie and Lilly who were obviously dominating the rest of the group.

"Smokin' Legs to Danger. We are go. Double T have yet to be spotted. Any luck where you're standing?" Mikayla asks, grabbing the small device. Miley was right behind her, crouching in the bushes near Miley's house.

"Negative, they are some sneak gi-" the line went suddenly silent, giving off an eerie ambience. It was actually quite frightening the two brunettes.

"Danger? Danger are you there?" Miley practically shrieks into the device.

"I think I heard something, guys," he whispers in a shrilly voice. "I don't like this anymore." He gives a girly shriek followed by shouts of "No please!" "Ohmygod!" and the classical high pitched "MOMMY!"

Soon static takes over the communication device.

"Oh no, we lost him!" Miley shouts, grabbing the walkie out of Mikayla's hands. "DANGER DO YOU READ ME? _DANGER?!_"

There's a clicking noise signaling that someone on the other line. The two popstars give a sigh but it soon dissipates when they hear the voice that definitely did not belong to Shane.

It's Mitchie's.

She's fake panting like criminals in a movie before they deliver a terrifying message. Her message causes the two girls hiding by Miley's house to earn the biggest goose bumps they've ever experienced.

"_You're next."_

A twig breaks behind them and Mikayla jumps into Miley's arms as they turn around, screaming their heads off.

No one's there.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die," Miey repeats into Mikayla's shoulder.

"Then I suggest running," Lilly's deep husky voice speaks slowly behind them. The two turn around. A dry Lilly with a few leaves sticking out of her hair was standing there.

"Who-who's going to chase us? Just you?" Mikayla attempts to sound brave, jumping out of Miley's arms, much to the southerner's relief.

"No," another voice behind them, causing them once again to turn around. Mitchie was there, her water gun ready with a few water balloons on her belt of board shorts. "I believe I can be of some assistance."

No doubt, Miley and Mikayla were pretty terrified. They turn around to Lilly again but instead of being right across the yard like she was before, she was then face to face with Miley. Both were panting heavily.

Only one word left Lilly's mouth.

"Boo."

Miley and Mikayla both screamed and started running to the beach again. It was just so cinematic and classical but all original.

The two skin players were chasing after their prey. They kept running down the hill and down to Rico's. The rest of the gang was there, all of who were soaking wet. Caitlyn and Tess were making out on one of tables. The Gray brothers were laughing at the situation playing out before them. It was going to have quite the ending.

Miley and Mikayla soon split up after the chase. Miley ran into the trees, whereas Lilly followed her screaming how she was going to get her. Mikayla went all the way down to the beach with Mitchie hot on her heels because she was more in shape.

Once the rockstar was in reach, she tackled the slightly taller brunette to the ground causing her to lose her gun. They were near the docks and very close to the waves of the beach.

Mitchie turned the girl over so she was facing her. Mikayla's struggling lessened as she looked up into her best friend's eyes. The sun was just hitting the girl above her just right, causing her to look like a complete angel. The popstar felt like she couldn't breathe.

Before she knew it the girl was in reach, whispering in her ear.

"Come on, Mikayla, you're not going to give up that easily now, are you?" Mitchie's voice is cheerful. "Is that all you got?"

"Believe me, Mitch, that's not all I got," Mikayla responds with a smirk.

"Oh really now? I think I'd like to see you get out of this one," Humor was without a doubt evident in the rockstar's voice.

Nate, Jason, Tess, Shane and Caitlyn were all cheering for Mikayla to get up. There was no way they were buying lunch.

"You asked for it," the Latina popstar says before kissing the girl above her on the side of the mouth. Ignoring the sparks from the brief contact, Mikayla then flips the two over and starts to army crawl rather quickly to her water gun which was about five feet away.

Mitchie, slightly delayed and shocked from Mikayla's previous actions, quickly gets up. Mikayla spins around and pulls the trigger at the same time. It was perfect aim and it felt like it was going in slow motion.

The rest of the gang was cheering along the sidelines. Mikayla had a smirk on and Mitchie, a look of shock. But out of nowhere a blonde caused quite the disturbance to the movie moment.

Lilly was running full speed between the two girls. She was going to be too late so she dove in front of Mitchie who was about to duck from the water. Instead, Lilly intercepted the liquid on her chest as she overdramatically flew through the air. The skater lets out an overexaggerated grunt as she hits the sand.

Mitchie, then being knocked out of her stupor, quickly squirts water at Mikayla who was still examining Lilly. The rest of the gang groans, an overly soaked Miley among them.

"Mitch," the blonde skater rasps, still lying down. Everyone grows quiet at the scene about to play in front of them. Whenever the two tomboys won, they always did a scene.

"Lils," Mitchie fake sobs before making her way over to the 'injured' blonde, kneeling down by her.

"I tried, Mitch," Lilly lets out a fake coughing fit. "I really did. I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

Mitchie draws fake tears to her eyes.

"Don't say that, babe. We can make it through this. You just gotta be strong." Miley, Tess and Caitlyn start to snicker.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Jason asks out of nowhere.

"Shh!" Everyone shouts but Mitchie and Lilly.

"I love you, Mitchie Torres," Lilly rasps before letting out a large exhale. "Always. Know that I will always love you."

"I know you do, Lilly. I know you do," Now 'tears' are really running down Mitchie's face.

"Just grant my one last request, Mitchie."

"Anything," the reply comes in a heartbeat.

"One last kiss before I go so that way I can die happy."

The Gray brothers, Caitlyn and Tess all give a loud and simultaneous, "Aww!" at the request as Mitchie nods her head. Miley and Mikayla just stand up from where they are and get close to the girls.

Slowly they start to lean in. They stop about a centimeter away. Everyone knew they wouldn't really kiss. Well, almost everyone.

Soon two lines of aqua are being sprayed on them by Miley and Mikayla's water guns.

"Hey!" Jason shouts. "You ruined the big moment!"

"Psh, not with my _girlfriend_," Mikayla states with such possessiveness that Mitchie and Lilly practically get whiplash.

"Whoa, did she actually sound jealous to you, Mitchie?" Lilly whispers into the girl's ear. Before she can even pull away her back is being sprayed once again by the brunette.

"No secrets!" Mikayla shouts.

"I'd take that as a 'yes'" Mitchie whispers into Lilly's ear. She too is sprayed quickly.

"Yeah, because secrets don't make friends, _guys_!" Miley says, also witch a large amount of jealousy, glaring at Mitchie. The two girls just leave it alone.

"Good show, good show," The group claps.

"So who's ready to buy us lunch?" Lilly and Mitchie ask at the same time. Turning their heads, they share and look and burst into giggles as they slowly help themselves up out of the sand.

Linking hands, they walk with the rest to their vehicles.

Miley and Mikayla stand behind the rest, walking slowly. One thought only runs through their head. One thought that brings what feels like the whole weight of the world on their shoulders.

"_What just happened back there? Better yet, what was that entire thing that happened today?"_

_**********************************_

Alright, so tell me all that you think. Was it terrible? Was it weird? Was it too teenager-y?

I actually kind of giggled a few times right this chapter because of the water fight. I dunno, there's just something about childhood fun that makes me laugh.

Anyway, reviews are love.


	6. But There's No One There

Okay so I was sitting in one of my classes when all of sudden this BRILLIANT idea popped out at me for the story. I must say that I am pretty excited for it. Let's hope I can keep you guys entertained for that long, yo. =]

But a uh, word of caution. For everyone who hates Mikayla in this story (which is like everyone) let's just say that you're about to hate her a lot more in this story…

Oh and there's going to be like two or three time skips in this chapter, guys. Just a heads up.

Chapter 6

Mitchie's POV

"Dude, she's staring," Lilly informs me, eyes glancing behind my shoulders quickly then meeting mine again. "And from the looks of it she's practically glaring at every girl that passes by you."

Miley, Mikayla, Lilly and I were all hanging out at the mall today. It was pretty packed, mainly for it being a Saturday. We've been here for about an hour or two and Lilly and I got thirsty. So that's where we're currently located, in a monstrously long line at Orange Julius.

"Really? Again? Are you sure she's staring?" I ask with a heart full of hope. I deflate that feeling quickly because I am not going to get caught up in my emotions. "You must be seeing things. Are you sure your contacts didn't fall out or something?"

Looking back I notice that Miley must have spotted something in a store window because she was currently M.I.A. while Mikayla was indeed glaring while sitting on the edge near the fountain. If you squinted you just make out her green earphones plugged in.

"Nope, she's starin' and glarin' and has yo music blarin'," Lilly raps.

"Okay, gangster," I sarcastically voice. "But just because she's glaring does not mean it's because of me or all the girls near me. She could just be irritated for Miley abandoning her, you know?" I reason.

"And that's where you take action and totally go for it!" Lilly squeals causing the little girl in front of us to jump and hide behind her mom's leg. Excitement was dripping with every word.

"I'm not talking about dating-wise, smart one."

"Just think about it for a moment. You and her actually dating. No fakeness. I mean, come on, have you seen the way she's been looking at you since the whole water fight act two weeks ago? It's undeniable that she got jealous."

"I _have_ thought about it, Lilly. But what about you and Miley, huh?" I retort as said brunette returns to the fountain next to Mikayla. "Have you even _tried_?"

Observing closely, I notice that the spark whenever Miley is around is gone from Mikayla's eyes as they share a smile.

"Now _you_ must be losing your mind. Miley would never think of me in that way," the skater protests. "She dates supers stars like Jake Ryan or popular people like Gabe Lamotti. That's not all. No, no, it doesn't stop there. She also dates hot superstars like Mikayla!"

I raise an accusatory eyebrow and she shrinks, realizing what she's said. We both knew we were joking but it was still fun.

"What was that, Lilly?" I question, adding a little edge to my voice.

"N-nothing," she stutters, still looking away.

"Uh huh, sure." There's a pause. "You know what I'm going to have to do right?"

The blonde looks up in horror.

"No, not that!" Lilly pleads as I pull out my Razor2 phone from my right front jeans pocket. As I flip it open and hit menu she's reaching out to get it.

"I'll do anything!" I just imitated Rico's laugh as she was practically jumping all over me to get the device.

Getting desperate, the skater then jumps on my back, almost tackling me to the floor. She still didn't get my phone. The people behind us took a few steps back to avoid getting hit by Lilly's rampaging feet waving off the ground.

A cough interrupts us followed by an annoying high nasal voice.

"Um…may I take your order?" A black haired teenager impatiently asks. He has acne all over his face with red rimmed glasses.

Lilly then jumps off my back, both us order with faces the color of the Orange Julius' strawberries.

We only waited about two minutes before our drinks were served and we started heading back to the fountain.

Lilly quickly grabbed hers and was drinking the smoothie at such a rapid pace I'm surprised she didn't get a –

"Ow! Brain freeze!" the blonde winces, holding her head.

What do you know? I _almost _spoke too soon.

"Hey! You're Mitchie Torres! I love your music! OHMYGOD IT'S MITCHIE TORRES!" A blonde girl around our age ecstatically exclaims from one of the tables. Surrounding her were five other girls around the same age group.

I've been famous for about three years now and the fans never seem to not surprise me.

I blush and chuckle nervously, adding a little wave in the mixture. Once my hand is back by my waist, I make a fist and reach back to see if Lilly was still there. I knock into Lilly's plaid shorts so quickly my knuckles pop.

Lilly and I both wince but both for different reasons.

"Oh my god, crotch shot," Lilly groans quietly. She was slightly slouched around her shoulders. "Holy shit, ohmigod, Mitchie, I think I'm going to cry," she whines.

Yep, she was definitely still there.

A few seconds go by.

"So, my friends and I kind of have this…_dare_ that I have to do," the blonde states, gradually getting out of her chair and making her way towards me. She licks her lips and there's an unknown gleam in her eyes that I can't decipher. From the smirk on her lips though, I can understand that her intentions…are not something I would enjoy.

"Oh really? What is it?" I squirm under her gaze. From the look on her face I felt like a piece of meat. It was unnerving.

She's now right in front of me and still closing in. Within seconds she's already slowly leaning in forward.

"Kiss a sexy girl celebrity," the mysterious teacher whispers.

I'm still frozen in shock. Panic rushes through me.

Was I really going to let this happen?

Just as I felt the girl's breath on my face, it was gone.

"Not with Mitchie, you're not," a threatening voice breaks above the silence.

Once my surroundings settle in, I am startled to find a Mikayla with a look that could kill holding a blonde that looks like she just pissed herself, by the wrist. Her friends look about the same, quivering in their pink, preppy clothes.

"Touch her with your whore hands again…," Mikayla glares. From the looks of it she may have tightened her grip. "…and believe me, it will not be pretty. No longer will your face."

The southerner, skater, and I drop all of our jaws simultaneously at the threat. Mikayla was never one for threats. Insults maybe, but definitely not threats.

It seems to have the same effect on the unknown blonde and her friends.

"Mikayla, come on, let's go. We can go to the beach or something. You need to calm down before something bad happens," I attempt to unlatch her from the teenager.

"Yeah, sure. One second," the brunette says before leaning down to the blonde's ears and whispering something.

I raise an eyebrow and twist my head to the two girls beside me. They were also curious.

Within seconds I am shocked to see the girl's tanned skin lose her color at an alarming rate to the palest of whites.

Mikayla then pulls away.

"Understood?" she questions with a glare and a menacing voice.

The once bubbly blonde nodded and slowly walked, or more like shook, all the way to her table.

Mikayla just turns to us with a bright smile on her face.

"So who's ready for the beach?" flies the cheery question from her mouth.

**************************************

Nobody's POV

_A few hours later…_

"See, Mitch? No _best friend_ gets jealous over that kind of stuff," the skater tries to convince the rockstar at Rico's.

"Actually," the Latina protests, "they do. It's called protectiveness or whatever. That's all it was."

Lilly groans.

"Really, Mitchie? Do you actually believe that one bit?"

"Yes I do because I for one do not plan on getting mixed up with my emotions and everything again. It is just a one way ticket to 'Lala Land', remember?"

"Oh really? And tell me, Mitchie, are you staying yourself tonight?" the blonde questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" Mitchie exclaims. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means are you going to be the real you and just let things happen or are you going to be this person right now and just let the moment pass you by?"

"That depends, which one gets me hurt less?" the brunette shyly asks, looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"It doesn't matter because what's worth the prize is always for the fight, remember? Like on that song by Nickelback."

Mitchie shakes her head with a small smile.

"You're a dork."

"Yes, but I'm your dork. Come on, let's go back."

With that, Lilly and Mitchie both start walking back the beach area where Miley and Mikayla were. The two popstars were sunbathing in their bikinis with only their sunglasses and on. Their towels were loud down side by side. The sunscreen they were using gave their body a sort of oily glow and it was breathtaking just to see Mikayla so relaxed. She's been pretty stressed lately.

Me, being the goof that I am, slid across Miley's body and over Mikayla. They both give grunts as I lay across them, my legs on Miley and my arms and head on Mikayla's stomach.

The two popstars groan.

"Ger'off! (attempt to say 'get off!') God, what have you been eating, Mitchie? Feels like Horton trampled on my stomach," she complains, lifting off her sunglasses. Lilly then takes this time to sit down next to her head.

"Dang, you guys are tan," I just state randomly.

"Wow, you have a very firm grasp of the obvious," Mikayla sarcastically remarks. I mimic her which results with me getting hit in the back of the head with the back of her hand.

"It's getting pretty hot out here, guys. Why not take a dip in the water for a while?" Lilly suggests.

"I swear to God you're a fish, Lilly. You can never stay out of the water," the southerner's voice is husky from me still laying on her. Lilly just shrugs.

"I'll go with you." I poke Mikayla's stomach with my right forefinger. "You up for it, diva?"

The chuckle from within can't be contained as her eyebrow raises above her very large sunglasses.

"Diva?"

"Yeah, from the way you acted in the mall today."

"Oh please, that girl had it coming."

"Uh huh, sure. So you wanna go for a swim?"

"Because of the diva comment I think I'll have to lay here and fix my broken heart," is the derisive comment. I smile as I feel the vibrations of her speaking.

I lift my calves up so that I'm kneeing Miley in the stomach. She groans in pain again.

"What about you, Miles?"

"I'm too tired so I'm going with no," the brunette replies with her southern twang.

Lilly and I both get up and walk towards the beach.

"And they wonder why we beat them at water fights. They're too lazy to get their fat asses off their towels," Lilly reasons rather loudly so they can hear it. We just laugh as Miley raises her hand and in the air and flips us the bird.

Like I said before, God I love my friends.

***************************************************

Nobody's POV

The two athletic girls swam for about an hour before they decided to retire.

The water was great. If not for the blistering sun the water would have been freezing cold. At least to some people it would have been. It was actually kind of warm, part of the after affects of lying on top of Mikayla for Mitchie.

Both of the popstars had yet to get up as they walked up to them.

"And you two wonder why you're failing P.E.!" the skater kids with the two brunettes' backs since they flipped over.

Miley just groans at the attempt of humor.

"You guys are cold. Don't get us wet," Mikayla slurs, obviously tired.

Mitchie smiles and sneaks over to Mikayla's side. Lilly and she share a look. They both know what the other is thinking.

The blonde sticks up three fingers in the air and mouths the number. Mitchie does the same with two. At one they both bring take their hair and wring it out on both of the girls' backs.

Mikayla and Miley both squirm upon contact and shriek at the change of temperature.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!" both shout at the same time before chasing after their counterparts.

Lilly and Mitchie take off laughing in different directions of the large beach with the other girls hot on their tails.

Miley chases Lilly to the deserted part of the beach that hardly anyone ever goes to. She's right on the girl's heels. Lilly, obviously aware of Miley's presence laughs and goes around in a small circle, moving closer to the water without the girl knowing. The brunette is exhausted and begins to slow down which allows Lilly to come right behind her and scoop her into her arms bride-style and staggers towards the beach.

The popstar starts thrashing in her arms and hitting her shoulders which causes the skater to almost drop her.

Miley screeches and wraps her arms tightly around Lilly's neck. Lilly in turn gives her a raised eyebrow accompanied by a smirk. Miley, upon noticing that they were standing in stomach high water on the blonde, looks at her carrier with a look daring her to continue but also with a small amount of anticipation.

"Lilly, I swear to _God_ if you drop me," the girl threatens. Lilly just gives a slow impish grin and Miley braces herself. "No, Lilly, no! Please NO!" She gives a final scream as the blonde sits down, having them covered completely by the salty water.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mitchie, you're so dead when I get you!" the Latina wheezes but still keeping her rather fast pace.

"Ha, that is if you're alive by the time you get me. You sound like an old woman!" was the retort.

'_Man, she has a cute butt when she's running,' _Mikayla thinks. _'Maybe I'll stay here for a while, save my energy and then go for the attack.'_

The plan was brilliant and proved effective as a few minutes later the rockstar started slowing down so the other girl could catch up.

Mikayla tackled Mitchie to the ground with great force then wrestled her around so she was facing her. It was like the water fight two weeks ago except the roles were switched.

Mitchie blinks, taking in all of her surroundings, dazed from the impact. Mikayla has her pinned down, her legs held together by the girl straddling her and her arms held above her head. She gasps once she meets Mikayla's dark, chocolate-like eyes.

"Caught you," the brunette on top rasps out.

"What took you so long?" Mitchie playfully challenges.

"I'd have been here sooner but-…"

Mitchie lets out a loud laugh, cutting the girl off.

"Ugh huh, make excuses for being as _slow_ as you are."

"I'll have you know that I feel offended and I resent that comment," Mikayla testifies with a phony scornful look.

"What're you gonna do about it? Punish me, Miss Gomez?" the rockstar flirts.

"As a matter of fact I will."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Confusion was without a doubt written across Mitchie's face.

"Like this." Before Mitchie can even reply Mikayla leans down quickly and softly brushes their lips across each other. Her eyes are open wide, shocked at the boldness of the popstar and at the literal shocks running through her body. With a sigh she closes her eyes and practically melts into the contact.

'_Wow,'_ Mikayla ponders. _'Her lips are so soft. Why have I not done this before? My God, this girl can kiss. I've never felt this before. The butterflies, the sparks. Is there fireworks going off?'_

After several seconds Mikayla pulls away, still dazed. Mitchie is the first to break the ice.

"What a punishment," she whispers. "What was that for?"

Mikayla looks away from Mitchie's confused stare with a panicked look. She loosens the grip on the girl's wrist and leans up. Mitchie follows.

"I, ugh, thought I saw Miley coming. See?" She points to the right side of the beach. Mitchie had to squint just to see a soaking Miley and Lilly walking towards their towels. They were that far away.

"From that far away?" Mitchie gives a skeptical look. Mikayla gets up, leaving Mitchie still sitting down on the ground.

"N-no, well I thought that girl from the mall was stalking you on the other side of the beach so I had to keep her away. Your welcome," she rushes out before walking away quickly.

Stunned, Mitchie brings her right index and middle finger to lips and gives a small smile.

"She _kissed_ me," she gives a small squeal of happiness.

'_Yes but she did it because of the girl from the mall was 'stalking' you,'_ she reasons. _'Speaking of which is stalking me?'_

Mitchie turns her head and is confused about the result. She looks to the other side where her other three friends were located. Smiling as Miley and Mikayla both slap Lilly on her shoulders.

The brunette then gets up, still obviously confused and walks towards her friends.

'_She said the girl was on the other side of the beach, right?'_

Miley takes this time to jump on Lilly's back and tackles her to the ground. Mikayla just stands and watches.

'_Then how come there's no one there?'_

**************************************

Okay so I had to cut this chapter short. Let's just say that there was a lot more that I wanted to write but I got antsy about posting this up.

So remember that reviews are love and that I totally need feedback right now.


	7. More Moaning at the Movies

Alright, so I read over the last chapter and I realized…dang, I must have been tired or something when I was writing it because there was like a million mistakes in that.

Also, the warning about Mikayla is still the same. Prepare to hate her, yo. Just not yet. We still got a few chapters. You'll see the reason why soon enough.

*************************************************

Previously on 'Say What You Mean':

"_Touch her with your whore hands again and believe me it will not be pretty. No longer will your face."_

"_See, Mitch? No best friend gets jealous over that kind of stuff."_

"_Actually, they do. It's called protectiveness or whatever. That's all it was."_

"_What're you gonna do about it? Punish me, Miss Gomez?"_

"_As a matter of fact I will."_

"_She kissed me!"_

"_N-no, well I thought that girl from the mall was stalking you on the other side of the beach so I had to keep her away. You're welcome."_

'_Then how come there's no one there?'_

Chapter 7

Mitchie's POV

_The same day_

_One hour later…_

"Looks like someone got a little smoochin' action back there," the blonde beside me gushes excitedly looking like she was doing the potty dance. I swear Lilly can be a little kid sometimes.

Lilly was changing in the stall next to me. The dark and damp lavatory looked like it could definitely use a washing or two.

"Yeah well it looks like someone got a few lustful glances back there so don't be giving me all this kind talk about making my move," I tiredly reply. Being chased by Mikayla was exhausting. That girl could run.

"Well if for once you actually listened and took my advice, then I would stop berating you. But until that happens the berations shall proceed as planned, Miss Mitchie, so nag nag nag, berate berate berate."

Is 'berations' even a word?

I slip off my bikini top and quickly replace it with my bra and shirt. Don't ask why I was so hasty. I'm just majorly self conscious. I repeat my actions with my bottoms and board shorts and stuff them into my bag.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I mutter as I exit my stall and stand in front of the mirror. Digging through my bag I jump as a loud crash reverberates from Lilly's stall accompanied by the sound of skin slapping the floor.

I wince as Lilly starts mumbling curses and swearing at every object that she saw.

"I thought your middle name was Grace," I joke, smiling but then started laughing as she mimics me in a high pitched voice then ending with a rather loud, "_Fuck you, Torres!_"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Truscott?" I retort playfully.

"Screw you, Torres," is the lame reply.

"Just say the time and place. I may be busy but I'm sure I could squeeze you in…in ways you couldn't even imagine." My laughter rings through the bathroom.

"That's it!" Lilly shouts before the sound of the bathroom lock being roughly turned and her pounding footsteps reach my ears.

Squealing, I use my bag as ammo and throw it at her, which she unfortunately catches, and run as hard as I can out the bathroom door. The first thing I feel is the blistering hot sun on my face and in my eyes.

Acting as quick as I can, I push back on the bathroom door. Not even a second later Lilly runs into it, obviously surprised it wouldn't open. My laughter bubbles over as her not so quiet curses reverberate through the thick bathroom door.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I ask between giggles. I couldn't help it. It was funny.

"You're dead!" is what reaches my ears next as I run away from the door and into the sand near the bathrooms and tables.

The popstars' curious eyes are upon me as they stare from the stools at Rico's. Miley's eyebrow is quirked while Mikayla's mouth is hanging open in surprise.

BOOM!

The sight of Lilly with a rather large red bump on her head and holding my bag is what greets us.

"Now let's talk about this calmly and rationally, Lilly," I start backing up slowly with my hands in front, showing her my palms.

An evil grin marks her face like the Cheshire cat. As the skater walks towards me I can comprehend that by her posture that an attack will be taking place.

"You know," she starts in a husky voice. Using my peripheral vision, I swear I see Miley squirm in her stool almost like it turned her on. "I would do that but here's just something about how antsy you get that I can't get enough of."

My body runs cold as I can literally _feel_ Miley's icy glare at the side of my face. I gulp.

"Plus, you look _so_ hot when you're scared."

Did Mikayla just growl? This catches me off guard and Lilly must have noticed my change too because then she bolts. Because of the limited space I run in circles. The skater is chasing me and laughing as I start shouting in a breathy voice, 'There's nowhere to run! There's nowhere to run!'

Getting tired of the running I use every obstacle there is like the tables.

My back is currently facing the bathroom door. Lilly's across the table and Miley and Mikayla are still to the side of us. I fake left and Lilly follows but then I go right but she must have known I was going to do that. The smirk is still plastered on her face and we're both panting harshly.

"That's the oldest trick in the book, Mitchie. You aging on us?" Lilly then teases. I stick my tongue out and start running back for it seemed like the only place that was open.

Within seconds upon me turning my back there comes a grunt, a creak from a table and about 100 pounds of pure muscle on my back, whacking me on the head with _my_ own bag. Surprised by the weight I collapse. Lilly is straddling me and keeps hitting me with the synthetic sack.

"That'll teach you to make fun of me, Torres."

Quickly recovering, I grab her hips and flip us over which she retaliates and flips us over again. We continue this until we just about barely run over two pairs of sandal clad feet. Lilly and I look at each other quickly, arms still wrapped around each other. A slight amount of panic is in her eyes.

Hell, I would be too. From the way Mikayla's been acting lately I would flee the state.

A fake cough causes us to look up at two, you guessed it, angry faces. Immediately we remove our entangled bodies and stand up in front of them. I was in front of Miley. Lilly was in front of Mikayla.

Miley, who initiated the cough, spoke up.

"Well if you guys are done molesting each other the beach now, Mikayla and I were thinking about catchin' a flick tonight. The Hangover is playing. Whaddya guys say?"

Lilly looks at me.

"I'm up for it," she answers, lightly punching my shoulder. "You?"

"Totally."

"Alright then, it's a date. A double date," the southerner says getting up which Mikayla copies. "Now if you excuse me, we need to get ready. The movie starts in three hours, okay?"

Lilly and I nod, following the brunette who was walking to her house.

"I'll call you when I need to be picked up, okay?" Mikayla asks, causing me to turn back around.

"Yeah, sure, babe." _Babe?_

She doesn't notice this. God, why does this feel like we're in some bad romance movie where everything is just so awkward?

I was about to open my mouth when there's a crash behind me. Turning I see Lilly with tables and chairs on the sand.

"Whoa," she whispers, loopy.

"What are you doing?" I ask incredulously.

"Um…I don't remember."

I laugh and turn back around but am met with lips. I don't' even have time to respond before she's pulling back.

The girl before me finds her shoes interesting at the moment.

"Mik-"

"I'll call, okay? I'll be at Miley's picking out my outfit for the next few hours," Mikayla informs me quickly with another peck then walks away in an instant. Somehow I doubt that Mikayla is going to put the moves on Miley.

"Did that just happen?" the blonde queries with definite excitement in her voice.

Dazed by the happenings I watch the popstar walk away. My lips still tingled as I touched the enflamed flesh.

"I…I don't know." Mikayla was long gone from my sight.

"Let's go, Romeo," Lilly grabs my hand and pulls me backwards, most likely to her house. "We have a da- oh my god!"

The shriek catches me off guard.

"What? What happened?" I freak out.

"Miley called it a double date! Oh gosh, Mitchie, what am I going to do?" Confusion rushes through me.

"I'm still not getting your point here, Lils. What are you getting at?"

"Miley called it a double date. You and Mikayla are 'going out' so why else would she call it a double date if only you two are an official couple?"

Grinning I start whooping at the blushing girl. Her hair covers her eyes as I start happy dancing and chanting around her.

"My God, I think Miley just asked you out on a date without asking you out on a date!"

"Would you keep it down?!" she whispers harshly. "Come on, we have to get ready. We only have a few hours, dude."

I roll my eyes as her sweaty palm grips mine and begins dragging me again.

"Now look who's the Romeo!"

"Shhh! Some people could think we're dating."

"Oh, you did not just go there!"

"Oh I think I just di-id!"

"It's on, Truscott!"

"Bring it!"

"It's been brought, _biatch!_"

******************************************************

Lilly and I were finally finishing up the final touches of our makeup before my ringtone for Mikayla began to burst through the entire room.

"_'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
Don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
I don't suppose it's worth the price, you're worth the price  
The price that I would pay"_

Lilly rolls her eyes as I go to pick it up.

"I swear your ring tone for her matches the entire fake dating situation." I could tell that she was also getting tired of the whole game the popstar was playing.

Ignoring her comment, I flip it open.

"'Lo?"

"Hey Mitchie," Butterflies erupt in my stomach just by the sound of her angelic voice. From her tone I can tell something is different. "Are you guys ready? The movie starts in an hour and a half but we're going to get something to eat at the Crab Shack."

"Um, yeah, totally. I'll be over soon."

"Okay, bye, Mitchie. I love you." It hits me now. Someone is over at her house and from the guesses of it, it's Miley.

"Yeah," I answer sadly. "Same here." Her line clicks as she hangs up. I hold my phone to my ear a little longer. It's a habit of mine. Most people always tend to say stuff right before they hang up.

Giving a low sigh, I almost flip my phone closed before there is a noise followed by a few voices talking.

"When are you going to realize that this whole fake dating thing isn't going to work, Mikayla?" Whoa, that is definitely not Miley. It's Nate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," her soft voice drifts through the phone. I'm surprised I heard her.

"Okay, then tell me why are you putting her through this pain just so you can get out of it?" the curly boy persists.

"Look okay, she's fine with it. She agreed with it."

"You can't honestly believe she's okay with this, Mik! She's only doing this to be closer to you!"

"She is close to me!"

Silence follows this outburst. I almost thought the phone call ended.

"Wow, you must be thick if you actually can't see the signs here, Mikayla," the boy's voice, now tiny, floats through the air. Chills run through my body and I can't believe I'm actually listening to this.

"What signs?" Mikayla questions. Nate gives a small chuckle. "What signs, Nate?"

I was torn. Half of me wanted him to tell her. Half of me didn't. I hold my breath to his next words.

"Dude, Mikayla, honestly?" He starts out slowly. "Mitchie has most likely been in love with you since you guys first met."

"What?" Mikayla utters, obviously stunned.

"Oh come on, Mikayla! Do you ever question why she does these things for you? Like why she would cancel an International World Tour when she still had like eight months of it left just because you missed her and were sick?"

Hmm, I surprised he remembered that.

"Or why she turned down date offers from most likely everyone that asks her out? Dude, she freaking turned down Tawni Hart! I mean, honestly, how can someone do that?" He jokes.

"She turned down, Tawni?!" Mikayla inquires, taken aback. I smile at this. I remember I felt really bad for turning her down.

"Politely, yes but that's beside the point. It's because she loves you, you loser."

"Love?"

"You really don't see the glances, do you?" Was I that obvious?

"Glances?"

Nate gives a sigh.

"Yeah, like you're the only person she sees. It's like when she sees you her whole face just lights up and outshines the sun. Then when you're not looking, she's always sneaking glances and you can just see the raw emotion behind her eyes. It's…it's like all those cheesy things you hear from the movies and novels is actually happening. She looks at you like Caitlyn looks at Tess or how Lilly looks at Miley."

Oh shit.

"Lilly likes Miley?"

"Boy, you really are thick, dude."

She scoffs. "Shut up," she demands jokingly. "You know I always thought they would make a good couple," she whispers, deep in thought.

"I hear you kissed her today, Mikayla…why?" he asks quietly. Because some girl was stalking me.

"I don't know why, Nate." Whoa, wait, what? "But I think-"

"Hey, can we go now? You've been on that phone for like ever now not saying anything," the blonde shouts from her bathroom. Quickly I shut the cellular device before anyone could notice I was listening in.

Damn. So close. What was she going to say?

"Um, yeah, let's go," I reply distractedly, reaching for my car keys on her bedside table. "I'm going to go pick Mik up and apparently we're going to eat at the Crab Shack before the movie so let's hurry it up, Romeo."

Glancing at Lilly, I notice her face is pale white.

"Mitch, I think I'm going to be sick," she clutches her stomach and is breathing heavily. I rush to her side and do deep breathing exercises, showing the hand signs.

"You can do this, come on, it's just a date. Nothing to worry about. You can do this."

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"Because…because she's your best friend and I know that you know her inside and out. I also happen to know that you would never ever do something to upset her so just relax. It's just a date."

I grab her hand and give a reassuring squeeze with a small smile. Her breathing substitutes from hyperventilation to small pants.

"It'll all be fine. Come on, let's go. We're going to be late."

With that, Lilly and I both make our way out of the house and into our respective cars. Lilly starts speeding to the Crab Shack as I go to pick up Mikayla. The five minute ride was boring and spent with me freaking out over how I looked.

Upon reaching her house I notice that Nate is nowhere around and that she's waiting on the bench beside her front door. She straightens up once she notices my car and jogs to the passenger's side. We're off once she puts on her seatbelt.

"Hey," she cheerily voices. A large grin is spread across her face. Gosh, did she like take a happy pill or something?

"What's up?" I monotonously ask. I'm getting so tired of her mind games right now.

"Something the matter?" Concern is laced with confusion.

"Everything's perfect, Mikayla. Absolutely perfect," comes my sarcastic reply.

"Oh," she sounds put down. Out of the corner of my eye I can see she lowers her head. "Okay."

Way to go, Torres. Friggin' idiot.

Guilt washes over me. To attempt to fix it I blindly reach across the gearshifts and find her hand and wrap mine over it. I see her glance at me quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mik. I'm just a little stressed out is all," I explain wholeheartedly. "Ow'll make it betta," I say in a baby pout voice. She snorts and pushes me lightly on the shoulder as I find a parking space. Lilly's and Miley's cars are already here.

"Always the joker, you."

"Ah, what can I say? It's just another feat that makes me simply irresistible." I look over at her and my heart stops beating at the look of amazement in her eyes.

"Yeah," she agrees, breathless. "It sure does." With that she's out the car before I can even reach for my seatbelt.

My skin is on fire. God, Mikayla, what are you doing to me?

Making my way into the Crab Shack I see Lilly and Mikayla located in a circular booth near the corner. Lilly's back is to me and judging by the posture I can see that something has definitely gone wrong and Mikayla is doing all she can to get her to talk to her. Slowly I walk to the booth and slip in next to Lilly.

Her eyes show no emotion and her hand grips mine tightly under the table.

"Lils, what's wrong?" No answer. "You want to talk about it?" Still no reply. Mikayla grips the other hand and tightens it reassuringly. I turn to look at her.

'_What's wrong?'_ I mouth the words.

'_Miley's date,'_ she mouths back. What? But Lilly was her date, wasn't she? That question is soon answered as Miley suddenly bursts out of nowhere, holding hands with a familiar blonde girl that had quite the striking resemblance to the broken skater next to me. I think she's a year under us or something.

Well Miley certainly got busy wherever she was. There are smudges of lip gloss on her face and anyone could tell that they had a bad case of wild crazy sex hair.

"Hey guys. Sorry we took so long, we were ugh, busy," the southerner husks, grabbing the menu like she wasn't getting it on in the bathroom with some girl she just met.

Flinching as Lilly puts a death grip on my right hand, I look to her and see she's staring at Miley. Turning my eyes I see the offending object she's looking at. A large, dark purple hickey on her neck that she attempted to cover up with her hair.

Fucking Miley. Poor Lilly. My poor hand.

You know, I'm surprised Mikayla hasn't shown any sign like Lilly has as I look at her right hand entwined with my left. I mean, we are doing this because she wanted to make Miley jealous, right?

I glimpse in her direction. Her eyes are trained on Lilly, understanding fully evident in her eyes and sympathy for the girl. What surprises me next is she turns to Miley and glares at the girl.

The waitress decided now would be the time to take our orders now that everyone was at the table. We all told the redhead what we would prefer. She had a difficult time hearing Lilly because the girl would hardly speak loud enough. I mean, I'm surprised I even heard the order because she was so dang quiet.

"Miley." Whoa, did someone scratch nails on a chalkboard. I cringe as the voice reaches my ears and I realize that it is none other than Miley's date. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Goosebumps erupt on my skin because _God_ the girl's voice was just too…guh!

Miley fake smiles.

"Of course," she turns to us. "Guys, this is Miranda. Miranda, this is the guys." Miranda smiles and I jump, wincing as I knock my knees on the table. I think I'm about to hurl. Her teeth…let's not get too into detail but DANG! Jaws 1, 2, 3 _and_ 4 would run away in terror from those babies!

Mikayla, Lilly and I all tighten our hands in disgust and are about to question the girl when Miley suddenly snares their lips together in such a revolting passion my vomit really does come up my throat but I force it back down. Lilly gives a small whimper and I notice her head is down. Tears are still threatening to fall behind her eyes.

She is too proud to cry in front of anyone. I am her best friend and I have only seen her cry once. Multiple times I have seen her come close. These are one of those times.

Mikayla squeezes my hand in anger and looks like she is about to punch the two across from her at the table. Before she can even begin to do that, the waitress comes back with all of our food.

We ate in awkward silence. Mikayla, Lilly and I gagging every time Miley and Miranda decided to share a pasta noodle from Miley's spaghetti.

"You guys ready for the movie?" Miranda asks in a fake cheery voice. Gag me…with a…freaking spork.

Attempting to smile (but failing miserably), Mikayla and I both agree. My hands are still laced by the two girls beside me as we exit the booth. Miranda and Miley were already out the door and in the popstar's car.

Is it rocking already? Fucking idiot, Miley.

I lead Mikayla back into my car and tell her I'll be right back as I escort Lilly to her car a few spaces down. The brunette gives a small smile and a nod.

Leaning against the hood of her car, I pull the sniffling girl into my arms, rubbing her back.

"It'll be alright, Lils." She's on the very edge of breaking down. I can understand. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, this is supposed to be fun. It's only a movie that's left. I'm not going to let this day start to suck because I let my emotions get in the way. I mean, I should have known something like this was going to happen anyway." The skater's eyes are becoming red and puffy but a single tear hasn't even fallen yet.

"You don't have to go through this Lilly. Really, I'll take you home if you want," I reassure her.

"No, it's fine. Let's just…let's just get this over with," she tiredly responds, releasing my grip on her and hopping into the driver's seat. The girl speeds away as I finally move off the hood.

"She going to be okay?" Mikayla whispers as I finally take my position behind the wheel. I shake my head knowing the girl was on the verge of a major breakdown.

"I don't know, babe. I don't know."

******************************************************

The drive to the movie theater was about as appealing as the dinner. At least this time I could have kept my stomach in check most of the time. Halfway through Mikayla grabbed my hand and it made me pretty nervous. Let's just say that Six Flags doesn't even retain that much water for their rides.

Paying for the tickets and snacks, the both of us made our way into theater four where 'The Hangover' was playing. The opening credits were just rolling when we walked in.

It wasn't difficult for us to figure out that the couple making out and the hyperventilating girl next to them was our targets at the very top row. The couple didn't even break for air as I sat down next to Lilly and grabbed her hand while Mikayla sat next to me and grabbed mine. Really now, what's with her today?

"We'll leave when you want, Lilly," I whisper into her ear and peck her cheek before turning back to the movie. The skater is gripping my hand with such force and is breathing so hard I'm beginning to worry that she's having a heart attack or something.

Mikayla squeezes my hand as if to remind me that she was there and that I was supposed to be her fake date. I retaliate with a grip as hard. I don't get it. She knows that Lilly and I were always affectionate with each other. Why does she choose now to start being an anaconda to my hand?

Most of the movie went by quickly. Only when the boys started to make a toast on the roof did the situation of the couple, who have not even watched the movie at all, become apparent to us.

Moans started escaping into the air and leaning past Lilly to get a better view I could see Miley's hair tangled in Miranda's hair and Miranda's hand somewhere under the popstar's shirt.

My attention soon turns to Lilly as I see that tears are running like a river down her face. She's finally broken.

"Lilly?" I question quietly, my hand still over hers.

"I-I can't think this anymore," she chokes before sprinting out of the movie theater in a flash, bumping over the couple as she goes. Miley and Mikayla both are shocked. Miranda is just annoyed. I glare at Miley before following my best friend.

Damn, why isn't she on the track team. By the time I was in the lobby I could see the girl already pushing the main glass doors open. Running out the door, I'm met with two hands pushing me roughly from the side, making me almost stumble to the ground.

"What the fuck, Lilly?!" I shout at the girl.

"It's not supposed to happen like this!" She screams at me, tears still streaming down her face.

"So you push me for it?! I'm sorry, Lilly. I-I didn't know that she was going to have a date but-"

She scoffs.

"I should have known," she's looking at her feet. "This is my entire fault. God, why do I do this to myself?"

The skater starts pacing back and forth while I watch intently.

"What?"

"Fall for the wrong person," Lilly whispers quietly. She's biting her nails while pacing. "I mean, I don't think I can handle this anymore, Mitchie."

She looks up at me with pleading eyes that tears my heart.

"Well do you love her?" I question, my aggravation growing.

"Of course I do, you know that!" she screams.

"Then fuckin' fight for her, Lilly, damnit! You're all talk! You tell me what to do with Mikayla and how I should take a chance but the truth is that you can't even take your own advice when Miley is around! You give up!"

"Well, what about you, Mitchie?! Are you just going to let Mikayla stomp on you like this? You love her, why are you going to be her lapdog just so she can get with Miley again when the truth is that Miley never really liked her in the first place? When are you going to stand up for yourself and just tell her how you feel? Open up to her!"

"Look, Lils," my voice and breathing returns to normal. Our pants are being shown in the cold air. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight either," her broken reply comes.

"But you have to tell Miley sooner or later. You can't just keep running out on occasions like this when she has a date. You've got to tell her sometime."

A long pause covers us as our breathing returns to normal.

"Yeah, but, when would I ever find the courage to do that?" The blonde whispers, self consciously.

"How about now?"

Whoa, that was definitely not my voice.

Lilly's and mine head whip around so fast a twister couldn't even keep up with it. I can practically feel Lilly's heart beat pick up the pace as she gulps rather loudly. Mine does the same at the sight that greets us.

The girl is leaning against the side of the building, arms and legs crossed.

"Now what was that you wanted to tell me, Lilly?"

There she is.

_Miley…with a smile on her face?_

********************************************

Alright so I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. For three days I had no computer, then I got lazy and by the time I actually got close to finishing the chapter, the internet wouldn't work so I'm really sorry for the laziness.

Also, I hate how I ended the chapter and wow, it was a lot longer than I suspected it would be. Tell me what you think because reviews are love, y'know!

Oh and just to let you know, I do not know Mitchie's ringtone or any of the characters. Just the plot and unfortunatelyt the Miranda chick.


	8. Insecurity Takes a Ride

Okay so I have seriously got to update more. The question is how. Yes, I am lazy but hey, it's summer. What can you or I do?

Chapter 8

Normal POV

"You two are un-_fucking_- believable!" Mitchie exclaims to the googly-eyed skater who was sitting next to her at Rico's. Lilly didn't even flinch from the outburst, just kept her face in her palms and was staring at the brunette located at the other end of the shack who was also wearing the same look. Mikayla was currently attempting to get the other popstar's attention, her back to Mitchie and Lilly.

"Lilly! Hello?" the Latina shouts and waves her hand in front of the blonde's face. Lilly's gaze didn't falter from Miley. She didn't even blink. Mitchie then places her lips close to Lilly's right ear and shouts her name.

"LILLY!" That seemed to have gotten her attention as she jumps and falls out of her wooden stool.

Mitchie smiles at the confused girl holding her ear as she stands up.

"Jesus, Mitch, what was that for?" she whines.

"Oh, I don't know maybe if you two," the taller of the two points to Miley across the shack who was talking to Mikayla, "would stop having eye sex and explain to me why the hell you're not dating then that would be a perfect start to a good conversation. So explain." She finishes with her arms crossed over her chest, commanding.

"She wants to take it slow. There, end of story."

"Psh, this isn't slow, Lilly." The blonde gives a confused look. "This is slower than slow. I mean come on, a snail with freaking molasses on its tentacles or whatever would finish a race faster than this. She was most likely waiting for you to take the leap and ask her out right there."

"Well how do you know we're not going out?" Mitchie gives the girl a pointed look with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay then. I'll humor you. Are you guys going out?" Lilly looks down. A few seconds pass by with Lilly playing with her fingers.

"No," was the meek reply.

"Exactly my point! What even happened after I left?"

**Flashback**

"_I ugh, should probably…go," the Latina stutters as she makes her way back into the theater. The two probably wouldn't have even heard her if she wasn't in between the two of them. Lilly's eyes are begging her not to go while Miley just looks at the blonde which has a close resemblance to lust. _

_Seconds pass by and Lilly resorted to watching her scuffle her feet against the pavement, unable to handle Miley's gaze. Miley, noticing Lilly won't do anything took the initiative. _

"_So ugh, what were you going to tell me, Lils?" the southerner asks in a playful voice, faking cluelessness. _

"_Nothing," the blonde replies quietly, still not looking up. The butterflies in her stomach were overwhelming and she was afraid something terrible would happen if she did look at her best friend. _

"_Well that's a shame," the brunette replies, her twang tinged with sarcasm. "I guess you don't get to do anything with these." Lilly looks up and her stomach lurches as she sees the girl pointing to her pink lips. _

_The skater scoffs. _

"_Yeah, because I would totally want to have the Dentist's Reject's sloppy seconds."_

_Lilly clamps her mouth with her left hand as a Miley's face expression turns into one she can't read. _

"_Well how do you know the Dentist's Reject as you so kindly put her isn't just a set up, Lilly?" _

"_Is that a hint at something?" Lilly asks, sounding withdrawn and bashful yet sardonic and suspicious. She was treading on unknown ground. The girl before her had broken her heart so many times without knowing it and she didn't know what would happen. Her mask is put on and the walls around her heart are put up. _

"_It may be. It may not be. Since you have nothing to tell me I guess I can't tell you what I might have to say. Now if you'll excuse me I left my date in the movie theater for what appears to be…absolutely no reason." _

_Miley turns around was about ten feet away from the entrance before Lilly spoke up once again. _

"_Why do you even want me to tell you? You already heard Mitchie and I arguing about it, so what's the point?" Lilly's voice cracks but is far from tears, just completely nervous. The southerner turns around and walks up to the blonde. _

"_Well," she holds the word to maximize the skater's anxiety and hope, "something good may come out of it."_

_Lilly snorts while Miley raises an eyebrow at the action._

"_Oh puh-lease Miley," the skater says looking into blue eyes. "I know you. You're a flirt. A romancer. You tell girls what they want to hear."_

_The popstar just looks on._

"_But hey, I guess I'll tell you what you want to hear. I love you, Miley Ray Stewart!" The blonde shouts at the top of her lungs. Her heart plummets as she sees Miley's blank face not changing. "We good now because I for one just spent twenty bucks on a movie that I haven't watched and snacks that I haven't eaten. So if you'll excuse me." _

_The skater brushes past Miley and towards the door. She wasn't sure if she was more angry or hurt at the lack of emotions from the southern girl but right now, she just didn't care. Lilly was far too lost in her thoughts to think of anything else. She almost didn't hear the small little, 'I love you too,' come softly behind her. _

_Her feet froze and her heartbeat was pumping like mad. Shock settled in and her ears were ringing. Did she really just hear that? Slowly she started to turn around only to have lips crash near hers on her cheek. Lilly didn't have time to respond before the slightly taller girl pulled away, a smile plastered on her lips. _

"_Told you there were benefits, Lilly."_

**End Flashback**

"Oh my god, Lilly, really?! You just left it at that?" Mitchie yelled at her.

"No! I have more brains than that, thank you very much," the blonde responds. "Before she went back in I asked her what we were or if we were going out."

The brunette gives her a look asking her to explain. After a few seconds of no response from the girl she decides to ask.

"And she said…" the girl asks waiting for Lilly to elaborate.

"Our song is the slamming screen door?" Lilly suggests nervously as if attempting to avoid the question.

"Lilly!" Mitchie exclaims.

"Okay fine. She said, 'We'll see,' okay? That's what she said."

"Alright, so you guys are practically dating but you're not. Tell me again why you're not, Lilly and answer it correctly this time," she asks firmly.

"Because I was too coward to ask her out and she was just too sexy for me to even think straight at the time."

"Okay that's definitely a more thorough answer than I thought but it's better than I thought what you were going to say."

"What'd you think I was going to say?" the blonde asks with a raised eyebrow. Mitchie looks everywhere but at her. She soon results to twiddling her thumbs.

"Nothing."

*****************************************

"Jesus Miley, just go off and have eye sex while I'm talking to you, why don't you?" Mikayla mocks after nearly pushing said brunette off her stool at Rico's.

"What? Seeing her stressed out is cute. It's not my fault she's just so sexy," the southerner says with a dreamy twang in her voice, still staring at the blonde who was talking animatedly to Mitchie.

"Yeah, I know right? Mitchie is just…ugh!" Mikayla starts. "I just can't take it anymore. What is wrong with me?"

"You okay, Mik?" Miley asks, her attention on the stressed out brown eyed girl in front of her. The girl is now pacing.

"I just, I don't know what's up with me anymore. I can't stand to be around her. When we hang out I get butterflies and nervous, so my palms get all sweaty. We're best friends, I know her and she knows me so why am I getting all hyped up? I haven't even fully kissed her yet but whenever we peck each other my insides like explode and we're hardly touching at the lips. It's almost as if I…"

"Almost as if you" the southern girl carries on the sentence. "Love her?"

Shock crosses Mikayla's face.

"Psh, wha-no!"

"Psh, ahh yes!" Miley stands up, just an inch smaller than Mikayla. "Why do you think you don't? I mean, what's not to like about her? I don't think I've ever seen a day go by without her being asked out by somebody or hit on. That, plus she's like an amazing person and has a heart of gold. What's not to like about her? If I didn't love Lilly then I would most likely go after Mitchie too."

Mikayla glares at her with a raised eyebrow.

"But I'm totally taken so there's no worry, there," Miley rants hoping to get the taller girl to stop staring at her. "Gah, just stop with the eyes, please! I'm begging you!" At this Mikayla smiles and they both burst into laughter at the southerner's goofiness.

"So you love Lilly, huh?" Mikayla starts up conversation after a small silence. "What's that like?"

"Like how you feel towards Mitchie but it's more intense because I've known for a while now. It grows with time, girl."

Miley was starting to stare at Lilly again that she didn't realize that Mikayla was attempting to grab her attention fervently.

"Ugh, Miley-…"

"I'm surprised you don't know how it feels."

"Miles?"

"I thought you've been in love with Mitch since like you guys were seven."

"Miley?"

"But hey, you should tell her you love he-mhm!"

The southerner feels weight put on her lap and her words get cut off by lips and her eye vision is blurred by some rather frizzy and rather greasy smelling blonde hair. She gags which causes the girl to pull away.

"Hey baby, why didn't you call last night? I missed you. The bed was ready and everything," a familiar high nasally voice questions her.

Before she can even get a word in or gag again her lips are once again claimed by the rather…repulsive, revolting, nauseating, sordid girl she called her date last night. Still taken over by her weakened stomach, she slowly makes an effort to tear the girl off of her. Out of the corner of her right eye she could see a flurry of brown and blonde hair running away.

_Lilly_

********************************************

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation, Lilly. Lilly, ugh for the love of God would you stop running?" Mitchie attempts to get through to the blonde practically running away from Rico's shack like she just heard the plague started.

"Why should I? It' not like it matters where I go."

"Then let me go with you, Lils," Mitchie states, grabbing onto the girl's flailing hands. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want you and I to go home, watch old movies and wonder what the hell we were thinking about when we said that girls were better to date then guys when they are really just the exact same way," the blonde rants, hurt visible in her eyes.

Mitchie gives a nod and a small smile to the girl and they both head back to the brunette rockstar's house.

Once inside, Lilly did a superman jump onto the couch with a loud huff. Mitchie just gives the girl a small chuckle and walks past her to the kitchen to get out the Reeses, pickles, and to microwave some popcorn. On her way back she stopped at the movie selection, picking their favorite movie, Mean Girls.

Plopping onto the recliner seat on the left of the television, the rockstar presses play. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Lilly for about five minutes just staring at her.

"Why are you staring?" she asks, finally looking at the girl. The skater gives a fake pout and just answers with her own question.

"What does Miranda have that I don't?"

Mitchie nearly chokes on her pickle slice.

"Hmm, let's see. Bad teeth, a prison warden voice worse than Kunkle's, bat wings and ugh, what else? I'm sure I can think of a lot more. How about-"

"Alright, dude you can stop now. Enough being mean." Lilly was laughing half way through the list.

"You asked. I gave you my honest opinion on the matter and you know me. I don't talk about anyone."

"Well thanks for the pick me up, Mitch," Lilly told her honestly, her eyes tearing up a bit. "I needed that."

"Hey," Mitchie said, getting on her knees in front of the girl that was lying on her stomach. "Don't cry. Believe me when I say that Miranda does not mean a thing to Miley. She even told you herself that she was faking liking that girl to get you jealous."

"I know," she whispers, looking down.

"Then what's wrong?"

A few seconds pass by and all that was heard was Janis Ian's introduction before Lilly finally answers.

"What if this isn't real? Like, what if…what if this is all just a set up? Am I just another fling of hers? I mean come on, you can't deny that Miley is a player. She went out with Nate, Jake, Justin, Travis, that one guy at the beach and Mikayla in the past year no doubt! What makes me different than them, Mitch?"

Mitchie's shocked by the outburst from the girl before her. She got so worked up during her tirade she was fully sitting on the couch, no longer laying down. Slowly she took the blonde's hands.

"Look, Lils, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know what's going on through Miley's head right now but I know for a fact that she would not hurt you. Remember that talk yesterday in the bathroom? I meant every word of it. Don't get down about yourself. You have to be willing to take the risk of being with her, Lilly. Trust me. Every Rose will have a Jack. Every Topanga will have a Corey and believe me when I tell you that every Lilly will have a Miley."

A few tears escape Lilly's eyes. Mitchie reaches up to wipe them away with her palm. They both give small smiles before the brown eyed girl leans up to give the crying girl a kiss on her cheek. About an inch away from the girl's face, someone bounds through the front door.

"Mitchie I have to tell you so-" Mikayla freezes mid-sentence, taking in the situation. Mitchie and Lilly share a look and realize that if someone didn't hear their conversation, it would appear as if they were about to kiss.

"Mikay-"

"Ya know what? Never mind, have fun with your _girlfriend_," the popstar spats before rushing out of the house. Mitchie just looks at the door shocked for a few seconds before Lilly smacks her on the back of the head which causes the Latina to look at her, defensively.

"What was that for?"

"Every jealous Mikayla needs a dumbfounded Mitchie. Now's your chance! Go get your girl, dude!" With that, shocks spread through the rockstar as she immediately sprints out of the house, berating herself for not realizing that Mikayla was in fact jealous.

She finds the brunette walking along the side of the beach, wiping at her eyes and looking down at the unchanging sand.

"Mikayla!" she shouts before racing up to the still walking girl. "It wasn't what it looked like back there. Really!" She tries to convince the girl this but she just looks up angrily.

"Oh yeah, like I didn't see you back at your house, just about to kiss one of your best friends. I'm not blind. You guys were practically drowning in each other's eyes! How could you do that to Miley, especially when we're supposed to be fake dating?"

"Is that supposed to be a hint at something, Gomez? Look okay, you saw what happened back at the shack. Lilly needed comfort and I was going to kiss her cheek! Why would I even _try_ to make my move on Lilly when I-" Mitchie stops, causing Mikayla to turn to her with a small look of hope in her eyes.

"When you what?" The shorter of the two just shakes her head, looking down. "When you _what_, Mitchie?"

"_When I __**fucking**__ love you, Mikayla!!!"_

Mikayla gasps, stunned and frozen to the spot. Mitchie, upon hearing this feels her heart literally falling out of her chest, leaving a mess at Mikayla's feet. Her breathing becomes shallow, saline is building up behind her eyes and only one thought crosses her mind.

Run.

And she does. So far in the direction opposite and so quickly she doesn't even hear the popstar also chasing after her. The rockstar gets as far as to a deserted part of the beach before she is tackled from behind. Mitchie knows exactly who it is from the first contact.

"Get off!" Mitchie cries at the top of her lungs as she's turned around so she's no longer forced to look at the sand. She quickly tries to push Mikayla off of her but the girl is stronger at the moment, relocating the rockstar's hands above her head. "Get off, please! Please, Mikayla, please!"

Mitchie, not fully giving up just closes her eyes, refusing to look at the girl currently straddling her waist and begging her to get off.

"Just get off, Mikayla. Please. I don't want to hear it. Just get off, please," she whines slowly, hearing Mikayla shush her soothingly. Mitchie gives one last whimper followed by a weak 'please'.

Mitchie's waiting for it as she becomes quietly, still slightly sniffling. She's waiting for it. A slap. An ass chewing. Anything. But what surprised her was what she got instead.

Lips. On hers. Soft, smooth, strawberry tasting lips. The girl above her gives a moan upon contact. Like the rest of the kisses from Mikayla, the girl pulls away before she can respond.

"I love you too, Mitch. Ohmygod I love you so much." Mitchie finally opens her eyes and she sees it.

In her eyes.

She sees the pure love just pouring down and showering the girl. She can even feel it as the taller girl reinitiates another kiss between them.

_This is real._

**************************************

_Midnight the same day…_

Lilly sighed as she walked down to the beach. She got a text from the currently M.I.A. Mitchie telling her to meet her at Rico's after she profusely apologized for abandoning the girl for a whole five hours.

She couldn't help the feeling of sadness rush through her. Lilly was happy for Mitchie and Mikayla. Really. She just hoped that she could be like that someday. Hopefully with Miley. The thought of the brunette made her give another long, outdated sigh.

"Anybody ever tell you that you sigh too much?" a voice with a southern accent speaks lowly, making her jump. She was at Rico's and there were candles everywhere, lighting up the beach area. The brunette was leaning against the shack.

"Miley, wha-?"

"Shh, Lilly," she informs the blonde as she takes a step in front of her. "It's my turn to talk now."

"No, Miley. Let me talk first," the blonde insists, crossing her arms over her chest. Miley just gives her a look of confirmation as if predicting that would happen. "Look, what I feel for you…its real, Miles. It's not fake, okay? I don't want to be like all of the others, Miley. I want to be different than them. I, I want to last and if just staying your best friend is like the only way then I'll just stay your best friend. But please, just please don't go away, Miley."

Tears were built up behind both of their eyes.

"Well that's a shame," the brunette starts out. "Because then I couldn't do this."

Miley pushes off the shack with her foot and walks purposefully up to Lilly. She's close. Close enough for Lilly to feel her cinnamon smelling breath on her face.

"W-what?" Lilly stutters before gulping, suddenly nervous. She's soon confused and her heart starts racing as Miley leans down on one knee in front of her. "M-miley?"

The blonde starts to feel hot as Miley reaches into her back pocket pulling out a…mini Reeses?

Unable to help herself she lets out a laugh. It's typical for the brunette to get her favorite candy. Miley smiles at seeing the blonde finally loosen up.

"Lillian Truscott, I'm sorry for being so clueless and blind to your feelings. But I can tell you right now that I have never felt this way about anybody. Please, if you give me a chance, I'll never let you down. Ever. I love you, Lilly. I really do, so would you possibly give me the honor of…being my girlfriend?"

Lilly snorts.

"Well this is definitely new but," Lilly starts before she bends down so she's face to face with Miley. "I'd love to be your girlfriend," she answers in a husky voice, taking the mini Reeses and eating the small candy.

"Really?" Miley asks happily. Lilly notices the brunette's hands snaking around her neck.

"Really," she confirms with an equally bright smile, placing her hands on Miley's hips, them still on their knees. The two share a giggle before they realize their position.

"Miley-"

"Lilly-"

A small nervous laugh escapes both their lips.

"Go ahead, Miley."

Miley just gives her a small smile before shaking her head lightly and leaning in slowly. The blonde sees her motives and also begins to lean in. They meet in the middle as fireworks literally ignite in their mind.

Pulling back slowly Lilly gives a lecherous smile.

"So Miles, you got any milk with that Reeses?" The southern popstar returns the intense gaze before leaning in to whisper something in the girl's ears. Lilly's eyes widen before pulling both up to their feet and running off in the direction of Miley's house.

In the bushes two barely visible figures could be seen giggling at their friends antics.

"I told you the plan would work out, Mikayla," the shorter of the two gloats playfully.

"Yeah, I guess you fooled me. I still think the tying her to the bed post and-…"

"Eww! Those are our friends we're talking about, 'kayla!"

"What? I was just going to say tickling her into confessing her feelings," the older of the two brunettes jokes. "What were you thinking, you sicko?"

Mitchie just gives a lighthearted shove to the popstar's shoulder, resulting in both of them laughing. Without even knowing it a wrestling match erupted between the two for a whole ten minutes. Mikayla ended up straddling Mitchie after tickling her sides.

Realizing their situation the popstar leaned down to snare their lips together after witnessing Mitchie's face of complete love and lust.

"I love you, Mitchie," the older brunette tells her while stroking her cheek lovingly. The recipient just smiles.

"_I love you too, Mikayla. So much."_

***************************************

Okay so I kind of hated how I ended this chapter but it's okay, right? Right?!

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating like at all. I've just been letting the summer vacation get to me. Come on, I'm a teenager, there's no school, ya gotta do the math.

Wait, but this is summer and you don't have to do any math so maybe we should just ignore that last sentence. Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts yo. It's what keeps me writing fa sho!


	9. Publicity Needed

Okay sorry to vent but since the last update everything has been hell and I am pissed beyond relief. Um, remember the Mikayla reminder? Well if not then you may want to remember in this chapter and possibly the next few. It's difficult yo but please don't hate me 'kay? But trust me, there will be a happy ending.

Just trust me.

Chapter 9

Mitchie's POV

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple ever?" Lilly gushed at the tabloid on the computer. At the top of the page bold black letters read 'Mikayla's Mystery Man?' The rest of the page was taken over by at least fifteen photographs of Mikayla kissing or holding hands with a 'boy' with a dark blue fox hat with a straight bill, a black hoodie pulled over it and some very large tinted sunglasses.

**Flashback**

_(A few days before)_

"_Are you sure this is actually going to work?" I asked nervously, glancing at my attire in the vanity mirror. In it I see two arms wrap around my waist and Mikayla's face appears on my shoulder._

"_Of course it will, babe," she assures. "I mean, I'm totally convinced and I know every little thing about you. What more proof do you want?"_

_I slowly turn towards her, arms still wrapped around me and look at our feet._

"_I don't know. I guess I'm just worried. Well not really. I'm totally fine with the whole world knowing but you aren't and I'm about to start rambling so I'll just shut up now before I even start," I end breathlessly. _

_A giggle escapes her, causing me to look at her. Butterflies erupt and my palms become all sweaty. My God, would she always have this effect on me?_

_The butterflies' fluttering intensified a thousand times when she leant down and gave me a peck on the lips. _

_Yes._

_A peck._

_Only one word can describe that. _

_WHIPPED!_

"_You're just so cute, Mitch…and considerate. Thank you for waiting."_

"_I'd do anything for you, Mikayla," I whisper sheepishly into her left ear. "I love you." _

_Mikayla violently tenses in the embrace._

"_Mikayla?" I question, fear laced in the words. She avoids eye contact._

"_Come on, we're going to be late for the movie," she grabs my hand, leading me out my bedroom door and soon the front door._

**End Flashback**

I was so spaced I didn't even hear Lilly still squealing at the pictures.

"Look at you guys being all mysterious like and trying to hide from everyone. You're like the new Romeo and Juliet."

"Thanks Lilly," I say sarcastically from my bed, flipping through one of the many glassy magazines littering my bedroom floor. "It's _great_ to know that once we get married one of my best friends, which is most likely you, is going to die by the hands of one of her cousins. Then I'm going to kill that cousin and be forced to flee California for banishment and during that time I hear Mikayla has killed herself when she really just took medicine to _appear_ dead for 36 hours so she wouldn't have to marry some dude. Then me, being pained and hearing this, will buy poison off of some hobo, visit her grave, drink the poison and then die next to her body. Oh yeah, Lilly, sounds like an _awesome_ life I have planned out there."

"Yes but now you'll know she's not dead so you won't kill yourself," Lilly attempts to joke. I just glare playfully.

My eyebrows meet my hair as confusion sweeps through me. Did I really just say that in one outburst? Judging by Lily's facial expression she seems to be questioning the same thing.

Rambling seems to be happening to me a lot lately.

"Geez, go and recite the whole play, Mitchie. Why couldn't you have been in my English class freshman year? You could've kept me from nearly failing the test by whispering the answers to me."

"I do that now!"

Lilly sputters.

"That was for one test!" I snort at her lame response.

"Oh please, I would have graduated _last year _for how many tests I've taken for you."

The skater makes an effort to think of a comeback but with a sheepish grin and a slight red tinge in her cheek she only replies, "You're my best friend?"

Unable to hold it in any longer I let out a fit of giggles which turn into one huge laughing fit. Lilly joins in as my stomach gets a cramp and I'm soon on the floor, still having one hell of a belly laugh.

Five minutes passed before we settled down and I only happened to know that because I peaked at the clock behind Lilly's head seconds before my laughter escaped.

We're now just lying on the floor. Lilly's head is near my feet and vice versa.

"So why'd you call me over here, Mitch?" Oh yeah! That's why she was over here. "Did you and Mikayla get in another fight?" Oh yeah, another reason why she's over here.

Lilly sighs as I do a slow nod.

Mikayla and I _have_ been fighting and over the most ridiculous things too. The saddest part? Mikayla initiates it and its been happening since about a week after we've been going out. The even more depressing part? We never had these fights when we were just best friends.

"What happened this time?" My best friend question airily, sounding almost irritated. But knowing her, it's not because of me, but because of Mikayla's attitude.

"It was insane, Lils. I just texted her, asking how she was and then she just lashed out at me. I don't…I don't think I can put up with this anymore, babe." I croak, tears welling in my eyes.

"Now you and I both know that that's a lie. You love her too much to let her go," the skater testifies, blowing lightly on my feet to make it twitch and goose bumps to appear throughout my body.

I knee her lightly in what I hope was her right collarbone.

"I just shaved my legs, thank you very much. Now I'm going to have to do it sooner because of you." Lilly just gives a short huff.

"Don't change or deny the subject, Torres. You know it's true."

I did know it was true. When it comes to Mikayla, I was like an abused puppy. No matter what wrong she did to me, I would always come back to her, tail wagging, and genuinely happy to see her. How _freakin' masochistic_ is that?

"Do you think she's having doubts already? I mean, two months of dating is practically two years to some teenagers." Why must I always point out the negative?

Lilly sighs.

"I'm not going to lie, babe. I have no idea why Mikayla's acting like this." Understanding her vagueness of the situation, I nod. "But I do know that it isn't worth worrying about something only Mikayla has control over."

"I guess you're right," I mumble.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lilly's fishing for compliments.

"I said, 'I guess you're right.'" I say slightly louder.

"What was that, Torres?!" Lilly all but shouts.

"I said, 'you're right, Truscott!'" I shout as loud as her. We laugh at our childish behavior. "Now shut it before I make you smell the foot of death!" I proclaim, waggling my feet over her face.

Lily scoffs.

"Seriously, Mitchie? The foot of death? That's the best you could come up with? I've been getting loopy by smelling your noxious feet for the past hour down here and I could come up with something better than that."

"Hey," I exclaim, looking down at the blonde's face and my feet. "They aren't that bad, are they?"

"Oh please. Jackson's room smells better than that and that's just plain ridiculous right there."

I shrug my shoulder. A brilliant idea pops into my head.

"More fun for me than."

"Wha-?!" Before Lilly can even fully get the question out, the base of my foot is securely placed at the bottom of her nose, unintentionally sniffling for a few seconds before I allow her to breathe fresh air.

"Oh my god," she rasps. "I'm going to die. Where's my guardian angel when I need them?"

"Hey y'all," Miley greets in her southern twang, entering my room, unannounced. "What's up?" she asks after giving Lilly a peck on the lips and kneeling down by her.

"He's good," I laugh as Lilly mumbles. Miley just gives her a look.

"Do I want to know why my girlfriend seems loopy?" The southerner asks looking at me. "Or what that awful smell is?"

"Miley, for you safety and because I care about you, I'd advise you to either leave or go to the farthest corner in the room," Lilly's voice is hoarse from the fake coughing.

"Why? Was that you?"

"Nope," I say happily. "It's mah feet." To prove my point I wagged it near her face, laughing as it paled.

"Oh dear God," she whispers, using her hand to cover her nose. "You are planning on washing your feet before your 'departure' date with Mikayla, aren't you?"

"Of course, dude. I don't want to look back on this night and think about how I killed my girlfriend from poisonous feet. Mine, no less."

"Then girl," Miley started, dragging out the 'ir' part. "You better get started on them feet."

Lilly stands up and unexpectedly takes me with her, dragging me to the bathroom.

"That's right," the skater speaks up. "You've got four hours until your 'departure' date. That should be enough time for you to get rid of the smell and still have enough time for the rest."

"Whoa wait, then what are you guys going to do?" I ask rushed as Miley starts the water and Lilly checks the temperature before they put it on shower mode.

"Um…" Lilly hesitates while fidgeting slightly.

"Well ugh…movie night," Miley assists her in finishing her sentence.

'_They are so lying,'_ I think while raising my right eyebrow.

"Uh huh." The words escape before I can hear Lilly say how they should get an early start on movie night so they could watch more before pushing a blushing Miley out the door.

Chuckling, I strip my clothes before heading into the shower, the temperature difference causing goose bumps to erupt on my skin a second time that day.

"My friends are such rabbits."

*********************************************

"Mitch, this is really great," Mikayla compliments after taking a bite of the homemade pasta on our 'departure' date. Yeah, ya see the thing is, Mikayla is leaving to go shoot a movie in Canada for a few months tomorrow and I'm going on tour starting tomorrow as well.

It's really odd how that panned out.

Anyway, to make it a night we can remember, I invited her for a home cooked meal at my house and then maybe a few movies later. Some wouldn't call it a date but hey, it's me, Mikayla, dinner and we're all alone. It's a date.

"Who knew you could even cook?" Mikayla asks incredulously. She looks absolutely beautiful. Her hair is in waves and tumbling down her chest and her makeup makes her eyes just pop.

"I'm full of wonderful secrets, mah dear," I say, taking a bite out of my own pasta. Not going to lie but it was actually really good.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" I ask, once we're done eating and the dishes are in the sink. I'll wash them later.

Mikayla doesn't even have to contemplate her answer once I ask.

"Twilight."

I roll my eyes at her back, careless as she puts in the DVD. I'm not surprised by her choice. She's been obsessed with Jacob Lautner since he before he was in Twilight and he's only in like two scenes in this movie. Her longing stare whenever he comes on just annoys freakin' crap out of me.

The opening credits swept across the screen quickly. Mikayla was on one side of the couch, laid out, while I was on the loveseat. This is how it feels. Our relationship. Seperated.

Mikayla sighs at the introduction of Jacob in the movie. In annoyance I roll my eyes.

"Mitchie, I have to tell you something," my girlfriend whispers during the Golden Onion scene. Her voice is quiet and monotonous.

"What is it?" I gave up nicknames because she always seemed to freak out whenever I used them.

"My agent, they want me to get more publicity while I'm in Canada filming. So they ugh, want me to pretend to date someone there. They already have him picked out."

"Whoa wait what? But what about me as your 'Mystery Man'?" I sit up in the seat and her eyes are still glued to the T.V. obviously avoiding eye contact.

"They want it to be someone known." She seems bored with the conversation. Gulping I ask the question on my mind.

"Who is it?"

Mikayla sighs before flipping over onto her stomach, still watching the movie. Her answer is muffled but I hear it loud and clear.

"Jacob Lautner."

"You seem fine with this task, Mikayla. Why?"

"Because there's nothing I can do. If my agent wants me to get more publicity then I guess I'll have to get more publicity."

"But-…"

"Look, Mitchie, babe," she looks up at me, her voice sounding cocky and annoyed. "There's nothing I can do. I'll just have to pretend to date him, that's all. Don't worry, there's like this strict rule where I can't show any P.D.A., we just have to look like we're really close."

The air around her is off.

She's lying about something.

But this is our last night together before we're separated. I don't want to spend it fighting with her.

"Okay," I mumble.

Something's not right and I don't know if I want to find out what it is.

**********************************************

The next morning was terrible. I was walking around in a haze in the airport with Mikayla and our families.

I could hardly get to sleep. The mere thought of Jacob Lautner touching _my_ Mikayla and pretending to date her just made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't handle it. Him, Jacob, and his haughty attitude. His six pack that rippled and the shiny hair.

Fucking bastard.

Ugh, why did Mikayla have to be such a flirt? Why does Mikayla have to like this guy? Why can't I just trust her for five minutes?

Because she's been distant and I don't know why.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that everything was just a blur. I couldn't remember dropping Mikayla and her mom and step dad off at her terminal.

I couldn't remember her hugging me or her whispering in my ear, 'I trust you.'

I couldn't remember walking to my own terminal with family or having Dallas spill a small amount of lipstick on my favorite jacket.

I don't remember the two hour wait before they called us on board. I don't remember the 178 autographs I signed or the pictures with the fans.

I couldn't remember ever feeling like this.

And while I was sitting in my first class seat, staring out the window I remembered something that Mikayla left out.

She said that she trusted me.

_She just didn't say that I could trust her._

********************************

Yes, I went there.

Alright once again for apologies. I'm sorry I've been such a horrible updater. Summer is awesome and I plan on soakin' it all in. Don't worry. I have less than a week before school starts so maybe updates will pick up then.

Until then, COMMENT!


	10. Don't Forget' My 'World of Chances'

Alright so I'm sorry for the laziness. But we've got a meet coming up and school has just started. Now that I'm a sophomore they are like just pounding us with more homework. Also the one year anniversary of my friend's death has ugh, caused me to be behind a few days when writing this.

Anyway, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 10

_Five months later_

_7:30 P.M._

_Ocala, Florida_

The crowd roars loudly as the fragile brunette rockstar makes her way to center stage. Her face shows one of complete happiness.

Her eyes tell a different story.

One of the past few months. One of treachery. Of betrayal, and most of all, one of the most heartbreaking cases of unrequited love.

Making her way to the microphone she greets the crowd and thanks them for coming out tonight, causing them to erupt in such loud cheers she isn't sure if the loud boom was the fans or the first note of her opening song, 'La La Land'.

Through two and half hours the Latina lets loose. Her hips swing and her belly lurches in such ferocity she could have given Shakira a run for her money. Then when handed her acoustic, John Mayer would want to have lessons paid from being put to shame by the girl.

Her façade made it seem like she could continue singing and dancing for hours. Underneath it all the weight of the past few months take a new weight on her shoulder with every note she sings, every word that escapes her lips.

Mitchie is tired.

No, Mitchie is exhausted beyond relief.

It is unbelievable how many times she's just wanted to lay down to sleep and just never wake up, not only because of the concert, but because of the events passed.

She's got an extra song to play for them tonight though.

"How many," she breathes heavily due to singing before starting over. "How many of you remember my song 'Don't Forget' from my very first album?"

The children and teenagers start cheering so loudly halfway through the sentence that she doubt anyone really heard her question.

"Sing along with me," she encourages as the stage hand brings her her black branded electric guitar as the first few notes drift through the stadium.

'_Mikayla'_ is all she thinks, as the lyrics come pouring out.

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

_The girls had kept in contact for a few days after they landed in their respected work locations. That's all it was. _

_Phone calls and text messages for a few days. No more, no less._

_Mikayla stopped contact after day four. Days passed and soon weeks._

_Mitchie never stopped waiting for her phone to ring. _

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

_Mitchie was wallowing in her hotel room. It was the only free time she had after the two months that she had been on tour. Everyone else was busy so she decided to watch television. _

"_And we're back on the Ellen DeGenerees show with the newest couple in Hollywood, Jacob and Mikayla!" _

_Mitchie's stomach clenched as the crowd cheered loudly, watching the two celebrities make their way up to the host. _

'_Stupid fuck,' she thought as the muscular boy put his arm around her girlfriend._

_Or her supposed girlfriend. _

"_So, Mikayla, straight to the question, is Mr. Lautner here the 'Mystery Man' you were seen with a few months ago?"_

_Mitchie just watched, waiting for the girl's reaction, hoping, no, praying, that she would have at least crossed her mind. She was looking for at least a smile falter on the Latina's face. _

_Nothing happened._

"_Psh, Mystery Man? He nearly ran scared when he heard that Mikayla was in my cross hairs." _

_Fuckin' cocky bastard._

"_The 'Mystery Man' was just a fling. I can tell you right now that we're definitely over," Mikayla answers with a genuine, __**truthful**__ smile._

"_Alright then. How long have you two been together then?" The rockstar leaned forward on her hotel bed, also wondering the question. Would this reveal her suspicions correct?_

"_Um, how long was it, babe?" Jacob asked, looking like he was actually contemplating it._

"_Well, most everyone figured we were going out about two months ago."_

_Two months ago, that's when they left the airport._

"_But we've actually been dating for about almost four months," the two smile proudly into the camera as you can hear Ellen 'aww'ing loudly._

_Mitchie's heart clenched._

_Three and a half months ago…that's when Mikayla started fighting with her._

**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us**

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

_Once pictures of the couple kissing showed up after a few weeks Mitchie, had to put a stop to the madness. Mikayla promised there was to be no displays of affection…ever! So what did Mitchie do?_

_She called Mikayla's manager. _

"_Hey, Mitch, to what do I give the honor of this call?" Margo joked. They were pretty close and Margo was great friends with Connie, Mitchie's mom. They were in cheerleading together._

"_Yeah, I thought there was supposed to be no kissing allowed for the Mikayla-Jake publicity stunt. What the hell is this article that I find with about five pictures of them kissing?" Mitchie questions, angrily._

"_Mikayla's just having a boyfriend, and what are you talking about 'publicity stunt'?" The Latina nearly dropped her phone. But Margo was the one who set this entire thing up, why did she not have a clue?_

"_Wait. What do __**you**__ mean, 'what publicity stunt'?" Mitchie breathlessly questioned._

"_I mean, Mikayla hasn't needed publicity since her whole 'Mystery Man' thing. That got her enough publicity to last practically for the year."_

'_**My manager said I needed more publicity with someone actually famous.' **__Mikayla's words echo through my head._

"_Mitchie? Hello?! Mitchie!" Margo practically screams into the phone. The brunette cringes at the slight crackle of the earpiece._

"_Ugh, yeah, sorry, Margo. I've got a bad connection. I'll call you later, okay? Bye." _

_She hangs up before Margo can even respond._

_Mikayla didn't need more publicity. She didn't need to use Jacob Lautner as a decoy. So why was she?_

_Mitchie knew why._

_She just hoped she didn't as she felt her heart break every time the thought crossed. Her entire being was crushed with each picture of them her eyes fell upon._

_Just when she thought they couldn't be crushed anymore, after a week there was pictures of Mikayla spotted leaving his hotel. The part that sucked was not just of her hair and clothes being ruffled. No, the worst part was if you looked close enough, you could see her shirt was on inside out with the buttons in the wrong spot._

**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all**

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget about us

**  
**Tears started pricking at the corners of the rockstar's eyes. She's been too strong now for the past few months and she can just feel all her strength unraveling the more she sings.

'_What the hell was wrong with me? Who the fuck was I kidding when I __**actually**__ thought Mikayla, my best friend since I was freaking six years old, loved me like I loved her? Way to fucking go, Torres.'_

Mitchie can no longer take the pain as she allows the tears to fall. She's cried during this song before, why stop now? Because she doesn't care what people think anymore.

She doesn't care that about 90% of the crowd are whispering, wondering why this girl is crying when she just seemed like she was on top of the world.

She doesn't care that about 40% of the audience is recording this and will post it on Youtube. She doesn't care that people will see it because it will prove that she's human.

Mitchie is however, 100% sure that she will not be interrogated about it tomorrow by her friends.

They already know.

**  
But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
[Don't forget]**

"Thank you all for coming out, goodnight!" She sniffs, before sprinting off stage. Tonight is her last night on tour. Mitchie leaves to go back home in a few hours and she is not going to waste time signing autographs by fans. She needs a quick escape.

Sniffing, she stuffs her bags with clothes that littered the dressing room before making her way into the limo that Dallas was waiting in. Her parents and Madison had left the day before.

There is no emotion on her face as she opens the door and sits down until she sees the visitors she has.

"Caitlyn! Tess!" The two envelope the broken girl in a hug.

"Hey, girl. How've you been?" Caitlyn asks.

"Well," Mitchie doesn't even have time to answer before Tess elbows Caitlyn in the ribs. It's not like she would have answered anyway.

"Don't ask her that, babe," Tess scolds her girlfriend. Dallas, sitting in the far corner just watches amusedly, quiet the entire time.

"Ugh, guys, not that I'm not happy or anything but um, why are you here?"

"Well, you know how Tess and I said we always wanted to get an apartment together?" Tess questions, a smirk on her face.

"Oh my god! You guys got an apartment?! Where?"

"That's the thing," Tess starts off.

"It's in Barcelona," Caitlyn finishes her sentence. Mitchie remains quiet.

"Barcelona?" The two blondes in front of her nod. "Isn't that a bit far?"

"Exactly!" Caitlyn exclaims excitedly.

"Am I not getting something here?" The younger Latina wonders to the other girls in the limo.

Dallas groans.

"Oh for the love of grr. They are practically offering you a vacation here!"

With that said Mitchie feels a cool metal key placed in her hand by Caitlyn.

"Wha-?"

"We figured that with everything that's been going on, you'd like to take some time off. It's our spare key for the apartment," Caitlyn explains, still holding Mitchie's hand.

"But-," Once again she was cut off, except by Tess this time.

"You don't have to go right now, Mitch, but if you do, you just call us and we'll bring the jet over right away. No problem at all."

Tears pricked the fragile rockstar's eyes.

"Thank you," the girl says. Everyone in the limo wraps their arms around the girl in a group hug.

"You deserve it, babe. Now come on, we've been sitting here for about ten minutes and I don't think your driver likes it very much."

It was true. The girls were so far into the conversation they didn't realize the annoyed look sent to them by the middle aged man in front for the past five minutes.

"How are you guys supposed to get to your apartment?" Dallas queries the two 18 year olds after security and the luggage checks.

"We were actually going tonight. Our stuff was packed and sent off last week but our flight got delayed. Tess here remembered that Mitchie's last concert was tonight so we decided to drop by. It was also the perfect opportunity to drop by the key," Caitlyn enlightened the sisters while they were waiting at their terminal.

"Which by the way we should get going. Our flight leaves in about half an hour. So we'll see you guys later," Tess says, giving the two girls a hug which Caitlyn soon repeats. "Remember Mitch, call anytime and we'll be there as soon as we can."

With that, the two blondes were off.

Mitchie had never felt so lonely.

***********************************************

Mitchie's POV

_A few hours later…_

The world has never seemed so dull before. I feel like my eye sight has come and left me. My taste buds don't bother to cooperate as I gag on every little morsel I call food enters my body. I blank out so much that I don't even know what's going on around me until Dallas punches me five times in the arm.

That's how we almost missed the flight.

'_But we didn't,'_ I think as I lean back in the first class seat, reaching for my notebook. My tears have long since dried out. Crying is irrelevant. I was told that crying for people who are weak.

I for one, am not weak and do not plan on crying now.

Especially over my cheating ex-girlfriend that used to be my best friend. We haven't officially broken it off yet but due to interviews and everything, we are most definitely over.

There's only one good reason for feeling like this.

To write a kick ass song. So, let the magic begin.

After five minutes I have a verse written down. I must have blanked out because I definitely don't remember writing it.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly  
But I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through_

I groan, tears threatening to escape once more but I won't allow them.

Not this time.

I've had enough of crying over someone who obviously never felt the same way about me. I've had enough of all the convincing from my friends. First it went from 'She loves you, Mitchie. She would never do that,' to 'You could do so much better than her, girl.'

That's the thing though. Even after all that she's put me through. From the pain from Miley to me to freakin' Jacob Lautner, I could never hate her. At least not forever.

I'm tired of wasting sleepless nights over her, wondering if I truly ever meant something to her. Did she really just throw away 13 years of friendship over some guy she was fucking and had a crush on since…well forever? Then the answer comes slamming back to me, never less intense.

Of course I meant something to her.

_He just meant more to her than I ever did._

***********************************

Yes, I'm sorry I had to go there. No matter how much you may hate me, review please. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this story.


	11. Midnight Strolls and Drunk at the Diner

Alright, sorry I've been a while. I didn't really understand how to go about this chapter. Personally I dislike this chapter a lot.

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 11

Mitchie's POV

I'm frozen in the middle of the room.

I can't move. It's as if I've been stunned to the spot. My whole body is rigid as I watch the scene playing out in front of me. His hands roughly hold and caress her body as they move. Clothes are scattered on the floor from the brunette on the bed.

Mikayla and Jacob.

Slowly his hands reach downward, a moan escaping her lips as they do, throwing her head back.

I feel sick. My stomach is just churning and I can't relieve it. I can't let my presence be known.

'Get out, Mitchie!' My mind screams as I see they are both fully naked now. 'Get out!'

But I can't move. My legs won't listen to my brain's command. The wires have been short circuited.

I gag as I see him. Yes, him as in his thing. His supposed 'glory stick'. He's teasing her by moving it around her center. The brunette pulls back, getting ready to enter her forcefully before…

I wake up panting. The alarm clock glows 2:15.

'God I think I'm going to be sick,' I think before quickly throwing the sheets off of me, stumbling a few times, and emptying my dinner into the toilet which was thankfully open.

I dry heave a few times before laying on the cold linoleum floor.

"Why can't these nightmares just fucking end?" I whine, my voice scratchy as the images pass through my mind once more.

These dreams, excuse me, horrifying nightmares have been haunting me. I got home two days ago and I hoped staying in my bed would make them stop. No such luck.

'Why him, Mikayla?' I think. God, just the thought of her losing her virginity to that jerk. The thought of him touching her and having her. It was all just too much as my stomach lurched and I leaned up to vomit once again.

After brushing my teeth I make my way back into the bedroom. The clock on my bedside glows 2:41. No point in going back to sleep now.

I grab my black Texas sweat pants and slip them over my boy shorts along with my converse. Next I reach for my black Paramore sweatshirt and repeat the process. A morning stroll on the beach sounds nice.

***************************************

My shoes get sucked into the sand with every step I take. The walk to the beach was short, seeming as to how it was in my backyard behind the wooden fence.

I watch every move my foot makes, somehow comparing it to me and my life. I am the converse and the drama is the sand, taking me down with every step. Then as I reach the dirt path, it proves that something good will happen if I just keep moving on. The fight is always worth the prize.

Walking about five more minutes I stop, surprising even myself. It's like in my dream. I can't move.

Looking at my surroundings I now know why. It's the place where Mikayla and I had our first kiss and if I squinted I could just barely make out a slim figure approaching.

Mikayla.

The closer she gets I can see the moon's light reflecting on her. My heart beats erratically as I take in her appearance. She looks tired from her facial expression and the way her shoulders are slouched.

What do I do? Do I stay here? Do I let her find me? Am I ready for that? My breathing picks up along with my flight instincts.

No, I'm not ready to see her again. Or talk to her.

Before I can even rush into the trees closest to me, she looks up. My heart rate picks up as her brown eyes widen. Mikayla stops all together for about ten seconds before rushing towards me, tackling me in a hug.

"Mitchie!" she squeals, acting like the past six months haven't happened, like she's still grieving breaking up with Miley.

My skin burns from her touch. What is she doing?

"Mi-Mikayla?" I swear to God this is all just a dream right now. Like seriously? What the hell?

The girl pulls back slightly, looking in my eyes while hugging me still. Her eyes show so much emotion I can't interpret them all at once. Pain, confusion, fear, and most of all hate. Not towards me, of course. But to herself. I can see it now.

"Mitchie?" Why am I not angry right now? At this moment all I want is to just stay like this in her arms where I know I'll stay, at least for this moment.

"Was it worth it?" I ask, wanting to know the answer but not. I don't want to know if it a yes. Her eyes flash a hurt look but she looks towards the water, the waves gently lapping against the shore before retreating.

Mikayla sighs.

"I am really, _truly_ sorry, Mitchie." Her brown eyes find mine. They're glowing due to the moonlight's reflection.

"That makes it better?" My voice is calm but on the inside I'm freaking out. She's sorry?! That's it? The girl I've been in love with since I met her when I was six, deliberately leads me on and tells me she loves me and then cheats on me while I'm on tour for half a year and she's sorry?!

"Mitchie, I…I messed up okay?" Mikayla is panicking. I can tell by her stuttering and her palms, that are still holding my back, are practically drenching the back of my sweatshirt if possible. "I just, I didn't want to lose you. The day you told me you loved me, I wasn't thinking. I thought that if I didn't love you then you would find just another reason to leave, especially after I made you pretend to date me."

Now it's my turn to sigh. My anger has hardly subsided but at least she's being honest now.

"I'm a big girl, Mikayla. I can take care of myself." Picking her hands off of me I begin to walk back to my house.

"Whoa, wait. _Mitchie!_ Hold on." I didn't.

Upon reaching me, Mikayla grabs my hand and twirls me around, making my feet slip on the rocks. I stumble a bit before regaining composure, my face still neutral.

"Yes, Mikayla?" I ask tensely. The Latina before me shuffles her feet.

"Can we ugh, can we still be friends?" Shocks run through me. Should I say yes? Should I say no? Mikayla must notice my hesitation. "Please, Mitchie?" Her eyes are pleading. God, what is wrong with me?

"I don't know, Mikayla." She looks put down. "But I can try." The girl's face lights up when I say this and she's hugging me once again.

"God, I missed you so much, Mitchie. I have so much to tell you."

Please God, not everything. What am I getting myself into?

**********************************************

"ARE YOU INSANE, MITCHIE?!" The couple across from me screams, making the conversation in the whole diner stop. We all send everyone an apologetic look before I glare at them.

"Look guys, I just…I just couldn't say no to her," I explain somewhat pathetically, holding my head in my hands.

"What is so hard about saying no? It sounds just like 'so' and 'go', which are also two words you could have used for that two-timing, good for nothing-…"

"Miley, she was your friend too!" I try to reason with her. Miley growls and Lilly grabs the brunette's hands. They've been on a rough patch lately and this is the most I've seen them do in the week that I've been back.

Apparently Mikayla cheating has had an effect on them as well because Miley will call and text Lilly, wondering where she is and what she's doing every five minutes when they're not together. Lilly called me and explained it to me during the tour.

"Look guys, I know you're not happy with my decision-"

"Psh, you could say that," Lilly interrupts but stops when I give her a look.

"Anyway, as I was saying, she really wants things to go back to normal. Like how we used to be best friends. All of us."

"Yeah, best friends before she chea-" Miley starts off. I was about to cut her off but a loud crash of the front door of the diner opening did that for me. In bustles a male and female, the female apparently stumbling and shouting but her words are slurred, earning glares from the elderly couples occupying the majority of the room.

The closer the figures get the more defined their features are. My eyes widen as I see who they are.

"Oh my _God!_" Lilly exclaims, earning the attention of a cocky Jake holding a very intoxicated Mikayla. Without warning he seems to drag her over to our table. I don't have to look at the two girls across from me to know that they are enraged that he would actually take Mikayla out drinking and in public during the day.

"Look, Mickie." Ick. What kind of a nickname is that? "It's your friends!" Jake tries to convince her to go over to our table. Upon hearing friends, Mikayla looks up and smiles giddily before attempting to tackle me in a hug.

"Mishhhhie!" she squeals, trying to say my name. Her breath reeks of alcohol, almost enough to make me gag and make me drunk.

Miley and Lilly just glare at Jake while I make an effort to pry Mikayla off of me who is practically cuddling me and I think she's drooling on my ear. She didn't fall asleep, did she?

"Ugh, Jacob or Jake, whatever the hell you want to be called," my voice speaks up.

"Jake is fine," He grins cockily, winking at me. Miley growls.

"Whatever. A word, please?" I request, prying Mikayla off of me before carefully handing her to Miley. She just giggles before giving a hiccup and playing with Miley's nice 'curly whirl-y' hair. The southerner just grimaces, most likely from the girl's breath. Lilly just barley holds back a smile, obviously entertained.

A glare is given to Jacob from me as I head over to the isolated corner by the bathrooms. It is returned confidently.

"What do you want, _Torres_?" he spats, acting like I'm messing up his plans or something. I don't even bother trying to keep my anger in check.

"What the hell were you thinking about getting Mikayla drunk like that? Then you go and take her out in public! Are you trying to ruin her life, especially with all the paparazzi that are already on her back? What were you thinking?" I clench my fists to keep calm and not punch him right there.

"Hey, she needed a good time and I gave it to her. I was just about to give her another good time b-…"

"She is not a piece of me, you asshole. She is a person that for some reason, unbeknownst to me, happens to like you…a lot."

Jake doesn't even look interested at this information. To him, Mikayla is just another celebrity girl that he's gotten with. God, why did Mikayla do this?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I already know the roles and what you're going to say. Don't hurt her. Don't fuck her then leave her. Make sure your love is real and blah blah blah yada yada yada."

Okay now I really wanted to punch him but I kept myself in check. What is his problem? He has this amazing, beautiful, wonderful girl that is like practically willing to do anything for him and he doesn't care. What the fuck, dude?

"Don't," I say demandingly, "pretend that you love her. She deserves someone so much better than you. Got it, douche fuck?"

_Meanwhile…_

_Normal POV_

"What are we doing to do with it?" Miley asks Lilly, lightly poking the girl across the table with her head lying on the top.

"Okay first off, it's Mikayla not an alien or some unknown creature and second, I dunno, try to make her look at least a little sober. I think I see a few camera guys across the lot," the blonde suggests, looking out the window.

"Mikayla, wakey wakey," Lilly sings slightly off key to allow the girl to indeed wake up. "Mitchie's here."

"Mitchie's here? That's the best you could come up with?" Miley chastises her girlfriend, apparently oblivious to the stirring Latina across from her.

"Mishie?" The drunken popstar slurs loudly. "I lush yows."

The couple glance at the girl shocked, before facing their counterpart and then back to the girl who's lifting her head slowly from the table.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Lilly asks the southerner lightly as to not make the other girl aware they were talking about her.

"I think you did because I heard the same thing. Do you really mean that Mikayla? Do you love Mitchie?"

The drunken girl just has a dazed look while staring at the two.

"Not azz fuwst. After," she gulps back the saliva in her mouth. "we shtarted dating the shecond time I did but I waz alweady dating Zshakob. Shhhhhh. Don't tell Mishie!"

Mikayla gives a hiccup before giggling. She gives a small before her face becomes completely blank and becomes unconscious once more, falling to the side of the booth giving the couple absolutely no time to react, not like they were going to anyway.

"Dude, I don't see how Mitchie or you put up with this girl because she just sounds like hell wrapped in popstar's body," Lilly breaks the silence, still looking shocked at the place where the girl was sitting.

Upon hearing the crash, Mitchie raced over to the booth to pick Mikayla up. The girl was knocked out cold. Jake walks up beside Mitchie and pulls the girl out of her arms.

"I'll take her from here. She did come with me after all."

"Dude you got her freaking drunk and now she's passed out in a diner. I think you've done enough damage for the time being," Mitchie insists, grabbing the snoozing girl's arm and lightly tugging on it.

"Hey, dude, she's my girlfriend now. So let go of her." Mitchie, stunned that the boy knew about the two of them, had loosened her grip which Jake took the opportunity to pull Mikayla away from her grasp. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Mikayla starts to slowly regain consciousness, blinking rapidly.

"Jacob?" she questions, hugging his rather large bicep.

"Yeah, babe. It's me," he answers the slowly awakening girl, still glaring at Mitchie.

"Where are we?" her words are becoming less slurred.

"We're at the diner, babe," he explains, like he's talking to a child. Mikayla only nods her head, closing her eyes, looking like she's about to fall asleep again. She is still unaware of her friends beside her.

"Come on, we better go. Let's go, lift those legs." Mikayla stumbles once more upon having her feet on the ground.

"Do you think you could carry me, babe?" Mitchie's face contorts in pain upon hearing this. "I'm still kind of tired."

Jake just makes a disgusted face and mumbling about him getting an arm injury, working out at the gym too much. Mitchie thinks about how she would do anything for the girl, injured or not, which Jacob obviously wasn't.

"Oh yeah, and Mickie?" The girl looks up at the boy once addressed. The boys looks back and gives a cocky eyebrow raise to the girls at the booth before kissing Mikayla square on the mouth. Too drunk to do anything, Mikayla does nothing, barely kissing back.

"Love ya," he gloats, looking back once more. Before anyone can respond he's already out the door with the girl.

Lilly and Miley both stare at the girl standing up. Her hands are clenched into fists and her face is turning red, tears stinging her eyes but they know they won't fall. She hasn't cried this whole time.

"Mitchie?" Miley tries to pry the girl away from her battle stance. Any second now the crazy bomb is about to explode. Without any warning Mitchie grabs her coat and stomps out of the restaurant.

*******************************************

They find her a few hours later at the beach, a few meters away from Rico's. In other words, they were unknowingly at the spot where Mitchie and Mikayla shared their first kiss.

The girl was a complete mess. There was barked ripped from the trees and littered on the ground. Underneath her fingertips you could just see the blood that was there caused by the splinters. Mitchie was kicking the ground, making it fly everywhere and she was soon pulling on her hair, falling to her knees.

Lilly and Miley gasped, rushing to her before enveloping her in a hug on both sides. Mitchie was crying hysterically now.

"Why can't she just love me?" she wailed. "Why did she do that?! What did I do?" Tears ran down like a waterfall, making her speech difficult to understand. "Why?"

The couple just shared a look.

This wasn't the crazy bomb, not yet. But they knew it was going to explode.

_And it was going to be much worse than this._

**********************************

Hey guys! Sorry I've been busy lately. Let's just say I had some sudden inspiration for this story and a few others. I can't wait to write about them. That is, if I have enough time like I used to. Man, I hate school.

Remember, comments are love!


	12. Contents Under Pressure

Whoop! Whoop! Next chapter. I don't know how you guys will feel about it though. Who knows?

Chapter 12

Mitchie's POV

_Heave_

The ends of my mouth curl up as I heave the contents of my stomach into the toilet once more.

Stupid dreams.

For the love of God, why can't they just stop? Have I like done something wrong to deserve this ill fate? Was this because of what I did to those trees yesterday because I'll pay for new ones.

My knees are on the cold linoleum floor; my toes are bent from me slightly putting weight on them. I can feel the pain extract from them as my stomach gives another lurch. All the energy is just exhausting me and I can feel the beads of sweat on my forehead make its way down to my jaw before landing with a light _plop_ on the floor. The heat was too much so my cut off t-shirt lies as a heap on the floor near the tub in the corner.

Why can't I just make everything stop?

Through the haze of my mind I think I hear someone calling my name but I must be hallucinating because my ears have been ringing since I woke up from my dream...thirty minutes ago.

Feeling my stomach relax a little, I flush the toilet before laying my full body down on the floor. The coolness of the tiles is soothing along with the air conditioning vent right next to my head.

Taking a deep breath I think back to good memories where everything in my life just seemed to fit. Where I wasn't too afraid to get near Mikayla and I didn't throw up every time I thought of her giving up her virginity.

'_Oh god,'_ I think as my stomach gives the all too familiar pain in my stomach.

"Mitchie?" I must have gone delusional because I actually think I heard her voice. "Oh my God, Mitchie!" Looking up I notice concerned eyes around the same color as mine gazing back. Through the haze of my mind I think I hear her ask if I was okay. Everything is just a big mess right now. I can see her lips move but I can't hear anything.

Unintentionally my eyes wonder along the curves of her body. Her black skinny jeans are mesmerizing yet I feel my stomach give another pang as I remember the same ones in my dream being discarded from her body.

She kneels down over my body, gently lifting me up. My eyes are droopy and I can feel a small amount of gagged saliva sloshing in my throat. I must've looked like quite the site, lying on the bathroom floor, sweating, I boxer shorts and a black and white bra with skulls and red scratchy writing.

"Mitchie?" My name being called is barely registered in my mind. "Mitchie, are you all right?"

Her leaning towards me gives me a clear visual of her cleavage. The teasing mole on the top of her right breast catches my eyes. With a white flash my mind goes to dream mode of Jake's mouth attached to it.

I gag.

The image leads to others that I've never wanted to see for the rest of my life. Every movement I see of her right now leads to white flashes and the same movement of her in dream mode where all was seen was her flawless skin.

"Get out," I barely choke out to her. "My room." I don't want her to watch me get sick.

"No," she tells me defiantly. I open my mouth and was planning on telling her to leave again but I felt the liquid coming up my throat quickly.

In quick succession my head is once again in the toilet and I feel one hand holding my hair back and another rubbing my back soothingly.

"Shh," she whispers as I finish, pulling back from the flushing toilet and start sobbing against the cupboard under the sink. "It's okay," she comforts once again as I quiet down, reducing the harsh sobs to small sniffs. "What's the matter, Mitchie? You don't have a fever, but you look extremely pale."

Her questioning brown eyes are burning a hole in my forehead, due to me avoiding her gaze.

How could I answer her? How could I tell her that I wasn't okay? I wasn't okay with brooding. I wasn't okay with losing so much weight from excessive vomiting. I wasn't okay with her boyfriend and losing her v card to him. I wasn't okay with her lying to me and I sure as hell was _not_ okay with her cheating on me.

"It's nothing. I'm totally fine. I don't know what you're talking about," I spitfire automatically, a slight edge to my voice.

"Yeah right, Mitch. You look like a freaking elephant trampled over you like you were the mouse. So once again, that leads me to ask, what is wron-"

"Nothing's wrong, Mikayla!" I yelled harshly, whipping my head around so our eyes could meet. "I'm perfectly fine. Like I said, I _don't_ know what you're talking about, okay?" I snap. "Now, is there something you needed, _Gomez_?"

I've gone hysterical. I must have, because never in a thousand years would I ever think I'd erupt on anyone, let alone Mikayla, like that. I'm a good person, okay? I forgive someone if they do something bad to me. I don't gossip and I stay true to my friends. So why, for the life of me, did I end up with the most drama filled life out of all my friends?

A small sniffle breaks me from my thought process and panic settles in. Mikayla was wiping small tears at the corners of her right eye and she's looking at the floor.

Quickly thinking I attempt to make her stop. My God, _now_ I'm a horrible person.

"No, no, Mik. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I pull her to me and turn her body around so both of our fronts are facing the opposite wall, although she's covering mine. Our bodies are molded together as my chin rests atop her head. The roles are now switched and I'm the one calming her down.

"I'm sorry, Mik. Please don't cry," I repeat softly to her. The small Latina heeds to my pleading and calms down considerably.

A pregnant pause occurs. The only sounds heard are of Mikayla's occasional sniff every once in a while. Even the sound of our simultaneous breathing is not being acknowledged.

"You called me Mik," she breathes out, almost amazed, locking our fingers together. Butterflies erupt in my stomach upon the contact and I berate myself because I know that it's just a friendly gesture.

'_Don't do it, Mitchie. You have to move on. Find someone who actually cares for you and won't lie to you.' _

Cares. Lie.

Someone who cares for you won't lie. Cheating is a form of lying and false care. Mikayla cheated on me. Mikayla _lied_ to me.

Snapping out of my reverie I harshly disentangle my fingers and body from hers before standing up and moving to the sink.

"What are you doing here, Mikayla?" I question her somewhat angrily, picking up the mouthwash and opening it. Putting to top to my mouth, I bend the large bottle back, getting a hefty amount before re-capping the Listerine and sloshing the green liquid around my mouth thoroughly.

I slowly count to thirty, the exact amount of seconds it takes for her to understand she's being called on. My eyes start to sting from the alcohol in the antibacterial.

"I-I," she stutters out. Turning to look at her flustered form, I raise an eyebrow before turning back to the sink and spitting out the rinse. As I begin to brush my teeth she finally gathers a full sentence. "I needed you."

I freeze, toothbrush still in my mouth with the foam covering the inside and outer ridges of my mouth.

_I needed you. _

Well I needed you too, Mik. I needed you like a pen needs ink, like a guitar needs strings, like how a lover needs their significant other.

I needed you to confirm that the rumors of you and Wolfboy to be wrong. I needed to hear your voice everyday from the thousands that I did hear while we were apart. Because your voice mattered, Mikayla. You were the _only_ thing that mattered. I needed you to be truthful, Mikayla. Just once, I wanted you to tell me the truth and you didn't.

That's what_ I_ needed.

Snapping out of my martyred internal rant I sigh before spitting out the now liquidated paste. "What happened?" I interrogated before returning to brushing the contours of my tongue, making sure to ride of the smell and possible taste of leftover vomit.

"I…I just needed someone to talk to," she pauses for a second, looking around confused, still on the floor. "You were the only one I could think of, Mitch."

Nothing is said for the next minute. The silence appears to be taking a toll on Mikayla for her expression shows nothing but sheer terror at what I might say.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Mikayla gets up to leave but I grab her wrist before she's even halfway out the door.

"Whoa, Mitch-"

"Let's go for a walk," I tell her. She looks confused but nods anyway.

* * *

We decided to have a walk on the beach. Our trail, I noticed, was in the exact opposite direction of the danger zone yesterday. Maybe that's a good thing.

The tension is unbearable. She's just so stiff right now it's amazing how we can even be this close right now.

"Stop it," I tell her, looking forward. Out of the corner of my eye I notice her looking towards me.

"What?"

"Whatever is making you so uptight. Just stop thinking about it." I turn to her and she's sporting a smile. I always could read her well.

"And if I don't?" She teases.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to make you?"

"How- Ah! MITCHIE!" Already knowing she was going to ask the question before she did I thought up the plan of picking her up around the knees and slinging her body behind my back. Mikayla gave a loud squeal as I started spinning around in quick circles.

With amazing strength I didn't know I had, I lifted the Latina in my arms until her hips rested on my shoulders and continue on the trail.

"You know, as much as I like the view," Upon saying this she spanks my butt while I give a great yelp. "I'd have to say that you should put me down now."

I chuckle at her attempt.

"Well, you know as much as I would like to put you down," I make it seem like I was about to put her down by loosening my grip. "I like the view way too much." I give a wholehearted laugh as I return her favor from earlier by also smacking her ass. She squeals before laughing, pounding her fists on my back and yelling for me to let her go.

"You know," I start off, expertly bringing her body around mine so I'm now carrying her bridal style. "It's not very smart to attack the person who's carrying you."

Mikayla squints, as if daring me to do what I was planning, and she must've found it because her eyes go wide before I pretend to drop her swiftly, allowing her to scream.

"Because I just might drop you," I whisper in her ear, smirking as I feel her grip tighten around my neck. Mikayla gives me a soft smile then I put her down, unaware of the frown that now took place on her face. We walk slowly along the sand.

"So why don't you tell me what happened," I start off, the light breeze barely whipping my hair behind my shoulders. Her green Aeropostale sweatshirt is also flowing with the wind, the zipper hitting my hands every few swipes.

Aeropostale.

Are you kidding me? What happened to Mikayla? She used to detest ever wearing that kind of prep clothing.

"Jake and I…we're just not working out right now." My heart gives a leap. I know it's bad to even think about being happy with her relationship problems but part of me just doesn't even care.

"Why? What's happening?" Honestly, that's got to be like the third time I've asked her what happened today.

"He just, he's just so hard to handle sometimes. Jake is just all about himself and I know that I'm lucky to have him but I can't help but wonder about everything."

I know the feeling.

"Plus he's just such a flirt. Whenever I call him out on it he'll say I'm overreacting. The fact that he like hardly cares about me is just one big bonus. It's like we see each other, we fuck, we do nothing, then he kicks me out."

I stop my walking, my mouth slightly open.

My God. She just said it. Mikayla just admitted it. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Mitch?" Mikayla is a few steps ahead of me with her eyebrows raised. "What's wro-OH!" Realization dawns as she sees my disgusted and sickened face.

Keep it in, Mitchie. Keep it in.

Embarrassment and shame is now reflected in her eyes.

"Mitchie-"

"Why?" I ask weakly, my voice shaking. Right now I'm trying hard not to throw up and the fact that my tears are building up is not helping the situation.

She sighs. "Mitch-"

"Just answer the damn question, Mikayla," She looks shocked and if I wasn't so angry I probably would have been too. "You owe me that much."

Ouch. Sharp blow.

The brunette in front of me looks hurt. I feel triumphant, which is exactly why I hate myself at the moment. I'm supposed to be calm, not lashing out just because she made a mistake.

"Nobody did it the way you did, Mitch." Her voice sounds like she's trying to prove a point or something. She sounds like she's about to cry or she's scared yet her facial expression shows confidence.

The way I did? The way I did what?

"You were always so caring and so sweet. You held doors open for me and always made sure that I was okay. The way you kissed me was always soft and loving and your hugs always left me warm and wanting to stay in them forever. Honestly, you were everything a girl could ask for," Is she…complimenting me? "and maybe that's why we fell apart."

We fell apart? No no no. Fell is an understatement. We were harshly _ripped_ apart.

"What do I have to do with you sleeping with Assface, Mikayla?" God Mitchie, just turn it off. Let her speak for once.

But the thing is, I don't want her to speak. I don't want to know why we fell apart. I don't want her to tell me how she met her dream guy while we were dating and just went and frolicked with him straight to the sack.

Why?

Because I can't take it.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Mikayla asks, sounding like a little child. Was I being too harsh? To most people, no, but for me I felt like the biggest bitch in the world.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla. I ugh, I guess I'm still not fully recovered." Hurt flashes across her eyes again. "There I go again. Look I'm really sorry."

"No, Mitch, it's fine. I still haven't recovered yet either." What do you have to recover from? You're the one that chose this path…for the both of us. We're trapped in a silence with Mikayla staring at me and I'm avoiding her gaze. I don't know what would happen if I looked at her right now.

"It's because I-" The sound of her phone ringing the chorus of 'Ignorance' by Paramore blasts from its tiny speakers.

How ironic.

She quickly grabs her phone and I see a picture of Jake and her kissing on the front screen. I look away.

"Hello?" She asks, sounding like she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I can hardly hear his voice. It's like a whisper.

I turn around and look at the ocean as she finishes her call. Five minutes later she joined me by my side.

"You're going to go see him," It was a statement, not a question. Seeing her nod from my peripheral vision confirms everything.

"Mitch, I-"

"No, it's fine. He's your boyfriend, go see him." She hesitates for a few seconds before leaving.

I stand there and just watch the ocean for a few more minutes. The tides aren't that big but there's a few surfers already out in the water just lying down on their boards. I chuckle as a large man, apparently asleep, rolled off his board and into the ocean, resurfacing comically.

"Oh the things you'll see from the surfers," a soft but familiar voice says beside me. From the corner of my eye I see a girl's body walk next to mine where Mikayla's was.

"Yeah, I kind of miss surfing. It used to pass the time easily and it was so much fun." I don't know why I'm opening up to this girl about my lost hobby.

"Nice nice. I used to like surfing too. My names-oh my god," Please don't be another crazed fan. Please don't scream my name. I look at her hand before following it along her arm, her neck, and meet her familiar green eyes.

"Oh my God," escapes my lips quietly.

The girl from the mall.

"Is ugh, is…she here?" The girl questions quietly, almost scared to know if Mikayla was near. Her face turns incredibly pale again.

"She just left actually and ugh, I'm really sorry about her. It was a bad way to meet." The blonde nods, still cautious. "So ugh, what's your name?"

"Um…ugh, it's um…" she scratches her head as if unsure, looking at me embarrassed. "I think its Shantelle."

"Getting star struck again already, Shantelle?" I smirk as she blushes. "I didn't know I was that famous."

"Well," Shantelle starts off "sounds like someone's got a big ego," she jokes and smiles at my shocked face. She actually just said that.

"Well, I wouldn't have one if you would actually form words." Ooh burn. It's so much fun to just go back and forth with her.

"Hey, I'll have you know that what happened at the mall was just something my friends wanted me to do," Shantelle attempts to explain.

"Yeah, but your actions show that you _totally_ wanted to follow through with the bet," I tease her as she starts rubbing her neck with her palm.

"I-I-I, ugh."

"You know words come out if you move your tongue in the right way."

"Are you insinuating that you want to teach me how to move my tongue?" My body becomes enflamed as she gives me one of the sexiest looks I've ever seen. Her eyebrow is raised with a small smirk like she knew she just won that round.

I return the smirk and was just about to respond before my phone started ringing Lilly's voice loudly.

"_It's a temporary life  
It's all right  
It's a ride that takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout"_

I open my phone and read in bold letters:

**One New Message**

**Loser Lilly Bear**

I give Shantelle an apologetic look. She gives a smile in return before nodding her head, giving me permission.

'_It's time to get your ass out of the dumps and your head outta the toilet. Party at the club. 9. Be there.'_

Miley must've made Lilly send that. Lilly is totally sweet when it comes to taking time. Miley gets a little impatient sometimes.

The club. Do I really want to go dancing tonight?

Hell yeah!

But it would be so weird to see everyone with somebody else. Especially Mikayla and Jake. Wait…

"Hey Shantelle, you feel like going dancing tonight." Shantelle gives a surprised face.

"Ugh, sure. Souds good. You picking me up?" I nod. "Here's my address and phone number then." She grabs my hand and starts writing stuff down before reciting her phone number to me which I put in my cell.

"Awesome, you're by the club," I tell her, looking at my hand. She was only a block away. "My friends and I are going at like 9 so I'll pick you up before that then we can walk there I guess. The lot is probably going to be crowded."

She nods.

"So, I guess I'll see you then," she says before leaving. "I've got to go get ready then." I look at my cellphone.

Holy crap! It's already three o' clock!

Jumping up I walk back to the house.

* * *

Normal POV

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Trust me, babe, it'll be just like yesterday. We get Mikayla hammered, they dance, and then Mikayla will spill all her secrets out like a freaking leaky faucet."

"At least Jake won't be there."

"Here here."

"All right, fine. I believe you, this plan does have a shot."

"Why thank you, mah dear."

"Let's just hope it won't mess up horribly like all your other plans."

* * *

_Around 9 that night_

"Okay, everything set?" Miley asks her girlfriend who was looking to the other side of the street.

"From what I know."

"Oh! I see Mikayla. Good, she's alone. Thank God. Stupid Jacob," Miley mutters the last under her breath, waving at the brunette coming from the top of the hill. "You see Mitchie yet?"

"Miley…we've got a problem on our hands," Lilly sounds worried.

"Why?" The brunette asks, turning around looking at her girlfriend. "What could possibly be so bad right n- Oh my god, I'm gonna kill her," The southerner threats, seeing Mitchie come over the hill with a blonde chick, smiling.

"Hey guys, what are you staring at?" A cheery voice questions. Upon receiving no response from the couple she looks where they're staring at her mouth drops open in shock.

"Who the hell is that?" Mikayla interrogates angrily, clenching her fists.

"I dunno but…is that the girl from the mall during the summer?" Miley wonders aloud.

"Oh yeah!" Lilly laughs. "The one that Mikayla almost beat up because she was jea-" Lilly cuts herself off by doing an obvious fake coughing fit. The two brunettes with her just glare. "Sorry," she mumbles quietly.

"Hey everybody, what's going on? Why you waiting out in front?" Mitchie's voice breaks through the awkwardness the group held. Everybody's necks whip to the two newcomers, making them take a step back. "Whoa there, whatever you're talking about-" she points to them.

"We didn't do it," Mitchie and Shantelle both say at the same time. Mikayla glares at the blonde, who shrunk away upon noticing this. Mitchie just gives Mikayla a confused look.

"Oh, guys, I'd like to _actually_ meet Shantelle. Shantelle this is Lilly, Miley and Shantelle." The blonde on Mitchie's side just gives them all a small smile and a little wave. Miley and Lilly return it whereas Mikayla just continues glaring.

"So, shall we get to dancing then?" Shantelle offers. Miley, Lilly, and Mitchie all smile. Mitchie puts her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Oh my 'lanta, you are my woman," the smiling Latina quotes making Miley, Lilly, and Shantelle all laugh. "Hey, where are the guys?"

"Oh, they're already inside, so let's say we join 'em?" Miley answers.

The two blondes and brunettes cheer, a very sullen and enraged Mikayla following behind them.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

The bass from 'King Kong' was pumping so hard you could literally feel it in your chest like it was controlling your heart. I felt Shantelle grab my hand gently as we saw the Grey brothers in the middle of the dance floor, obviously buzzed from whatever they were drinking.

"You wanna dance?" The seductive voice of Shantelle whispers in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck rise up and I nod my head, my eyes possibly glazed over. Shantelle takes me by the hand and starts to lead me to the dance floor where a plethora of bodies were practically having sex.

She takes me somewhere in the middle of the dance floor. I know that I can see Shane and Jason jumping up and down but Nate seems to be missing. He probably found the girls at the entrance.

All thought stops as Shantelle fits one of her legs in-between mine and starts grinding against my center. Her hands snaked out to latch behind my neck.

OH MY GOD! My eyes close with bliss as I follow her rhythm, placing my hands on her hips. The fact that the bass was reverberating through the both of us did not help the situation. It's just lust. I can hear the crowd cheer, Shane and Jason mainly, as the Soul Seeker's remix of Paranoid comes on. My body becomes rigid as I listen to the first few lines.

"_I try to make the most of all this stress_

_I try to live without regrets_

_But I'm about to break a sweat_

_I'm freaking out"_

What the hell am I doing? Dancing with Shantelle like this? My hands go slack on her hips.

Sure, she's cool and all but I definitely don't see her as a possible relationship.

"Mitchie?" The blonde asks as she sees that I've stopped. She practically has to shout to be heard. "Are you all right?"

"I-I" I stutter, feeling lost.

"Because if this is about Mikayla then I totally understand. I'm not pressuring you into anything. I can tell that you obviously like her a lot." She gives a reassuring smile. Wow. She is so cool.

I smile before mouthing 'thanks'. She mouths back 'no problem' before we both fall into rhythm again.

We danced for a long time, probably about an hour. Every few songs we would see the others around, mainly Shane and Jason because they were around the center like us, but never once did we see Mikayla. When I looked over to a booth in the far corner I would occasionally notice her glaring straight at us. Part of me was confused, part of me felt victorious because I actually thought she was jealous.

But I refuse to believe that fact because I thought she was serious when she said that she loved me and look where it got me.

Pretty soon 'Grind on Me' by Pretty Ricky came on. Throughout our dancing, Shantelle switched her position from head on grinding me, from having her ass against my center and my hands on her hips. The girl's left hand was resting on my upper thigh and her right was snaked around my neck. My body felt like it was on fire from the girl and we had no intention of doing anything.

Our bodies moved together in perfect synchronization. If somebody looked at us it would seem as if we had practiced this for hours.

"_Baby grind on me (Slow grind)  
Relax your mind, take your time on me (Slow grind)  
Let me get deeper, shorty ride on me (Slow grind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Slow grind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Slow grind)  
Relax your mind, take your time on me (Slow grind)  
Let me get deeper, shorty ride on me (Slow grind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Slow grind)"_

Together our hips slowly thrusted back and forth and were making me ache for more. My nose nuzzled her neck as I inhaled her perfume mixed with sweat from excessive dancing. When she grinded extra hard into my center a long string of moans were let out from my guilty lips. I must have accidently let one of my moans slip into her ear because she turns back with a sultry, sexy grin.

My brown eyes connected with her green and it's like everything just fit into place. Slowly, I could feel my body bringing me forward towards her lips. We stopped grinding and were just moving closer. We were close, our mouths just about to touch before we heard someone clearing their throat, roughly and almost angrily. Both our heads snap to a rather enraged looking Mikayla standing in front of us.

I suddenly feel shy, and Shantelle's body and hands suddenly go rigid in my arms. We both straighten ourselves, slightly detaching and putting space between us.

What almost happened?

"Mind if I ugh, squeeze in?" The angry Latina questions, although she looks as if she won't take 'no' for an answer. I just stare as I unconsciously watch Shantelle nod and leave my arms, looking back and giving me a smile and two thumbs up.

That little witch. I can't believe she just left me here with my ex.

With panicked eyes I turn back to Mikayla. I can feel my palms sweat and I'm getting nervous. My stomach is literally in my throat right now.

Mikayla just looks at me with…lust?

"Mik?" I ask as she strides up to me, immediately thrusting her thigh in between my legs like Shantelle did when we first started dancing. I groan in pleasure. What the hell?

Mikayla pulls the back of my head into the crook of her neck.

"M-Mikayla?"

"God Mitch, who knew you could dance like that?" Her husky voice adds to my slightly aroused state. She thrusts extra hard and I just can't control myself as I allow my tongue to reach out and taste the nape of her neck. Delicious. "So sexy," she whispers, throwing her head back.

Unknowingly the song changed to 'Bed' by J. Holiday and Mikayla was practically doing that as she groaned by my actions. I started licking and nibbling on her neck like it was a freaking feast. No matter what I did I just couldn't stop. It was an addiction.

Through the haze of my mind I can hear the chorus repeat, _"I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed"_

I barely even get to register as I feel myself being ripped from Mikayla's body, getting turned around harshly before I see Jake's angry face then his fist before it connected with the side of my cheek.

"MITCHIE!" I hear people shout my name.

"What the fuck were you doing with my girlfriend?!" Jake angrily asks me, throwing another punch for my jaw but I duck. Oh what now, asshole? I'm a frickin' black belt. You see, when I came out to my mom when I was twelve she made me take a bunch of self defense lessons like karate and tae kwon do, just in case. Nobody knew, not even Mikayla.

Thank God.

Pain shoots through my jaw but I don't care. My mind is on retaliating right now and Mr. Six Pack has just been asking for it.

He goes for a jump kick to my face but I block with both my hands, leaning down to swipe my leg to sweep his feet out from under him. Jumping, he just barely made it. Using the momentum I push my upper body up in time to land a jump kick to the side of his face, his upper body snapping back.

A whole crowd of people start to circle around us shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Through the amount of bodies I can just barely make out my friends stretched out along them, too far away. Mikayla was being pushed back, obviously struggling to reach us before something terrible happened.

I go to reach for her hand but was pulled back by my jacket. Grabbing the hand I twist it around, hearing an anguished yelp before a foot smashes into the back of my knee, making it collapse under me, a cry coming from my lips.

"Mitchie!" I look up to see Mikayla cry out, tears obvious in her eyes, shouting at the people to let her through.

I need to get to Mikayla.

Straightening up with the limp in my leg I take his hand and punch his elbow downward, not hard enough to break it. While he was still in pain I quickly kicked him in his opposite knee from me, which was the left and then land a sucker punch to the right side of his face.

I once again go to try and reach Mikayla. Our fingertips had just barely touched before the crowd pushed me back and right into Lautner's waiting arms where he twisted my body around and kneed me right in the stomach.

White flashes in my eyes as I bend over, the breath knocked out of me. This gives me easy access to his god forsaken 'package' as I quickly punch him where the sun don't shine. He too kneels beside me and I use this opportunity to lift my leg up from the knee and kick him right in the face.

Breath just barely comes back to me and I was just about ready to lunge for Lautner before I feel at least twelve hands start to grip my arms and shoulders. They're all barley restraining me.

Looking back I see two buff security guards with Shane, Nate, Jason, and Lilly.

"Damn, she's strong!" A large, muscular, black security guard shouts.

If I wasn't so pissed off I would've laughed at the scene of Lautner being held back by Shantelle and Miley, the two weakest out of the group.

Mikayla was in the middle of both groups, obviously torn on where to go. If I looked closely I could see the hickey on the side of her neck that I had obviously just placed on her. The reflections of her tears were easy to detect.

"We're taking you home," I can barely register what the guards were yelling at us. Flashes from cameras were what caught my attention.

Oh boy, when I get home I am so dead.

* * *

"You guys got in a fight at a local spot and all you can say is you're _sorry?!_ The both of you could've gotten seriously hurt!" Mikayla's mom, Mandy, yelled at all of us. "Whatever is going on with you," she points at me, "and you" now she points at Jake, "has to be fixed…now!"

Let's just say that our families were not too happy. We were dropped off at Mikayla's house and almost immediately Mandy phoned my family and they were there. Currently all of us were packed into the living room.

Jake just groans, a frozen bag of peas on his face and his…*cough* parts.

"She's just jealous, okay? It's not my fault that her girl liked me more," My anger is fueled as he finishes that sentence with a cocky smirk in my direction.

"You little son of a bi-" I go to lunge at him again before I felt myself being restrained by mine and Mikayla's step dad, the brothers, and Lilly.

"Mikayla, what do you even see in this guy? He's nothing but a punk!" Her step dad, Brian shouts at her. She just shrinks further into the couch she's on.

"Psh, you don't even know me like that, pops. I'm a good influence."

"A good influence? A good influence?!" Miley asks, almost comically, knowing that that statement was far from the truth.

"If you're such a good influence why don't you tell them what you did to Mikayla yesterday, hmm?" Lilly counters her significant other's statement. This seems to catch the entire adult's attention since our group of friends was the most truthful people they knew.

"I think I'd like to know this," Mandy tells him, taking an authoritive stance, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay, I'll give you the truth. I took her drinking and man was she hammered." All jaws in the room drop but one. He actually said it. Holy shit, I don't even have the guts to admit to my friends that I'm a total badass ninja.

"Oh hell no. You better be joking," My mom speaks up for the first time. Jake just confidently nods his head in the negative, seeming to not care. Mikayla looks completely mortified.

"Mikayla, you shouldn't be influenced to this. You two are breaking up and that is final," Brian demands of her. She looks stricken and goes to protest. Two responses were heard at the same time.

"No!"

"Okay," came the calm voice from Jake. Once again all the jaws dropped.

"What?" Mikayla looks like she just got kicked and I can't help but feel like crap because she did. "But Jake I…"

"Look, we had a fun run, Mikayla, but you and I both knew that this was just a fling, right?" Wrong. She thought you were the love of her life. "Besides, I've been trying to think of ways to end this anyway." With that, he gets up to leave. Silence fills the room as Mikayla gives a quiet sob before running up to her room.

The sound of her door slamming confirms her placement.

Oh my God. What an asshole! How could he do that?

Not even a heartbeat after the slam I am already up the stairs, chasing after her. Nobody followed.

I hear the quiet sobs as I stop in front of her room.

"Mikayla?" I question, testing the waters as I slowly open the door. Her back is to me, shaking. Moving behind her I envelope my hands around her waist, whispering encouraging words to her.

"We should be together, Mitch," she tells me, turning around to face me in the hug.

What?

"Mikayla, I-" Her lips attached to mine cut off my pessimism on the subject. Before I got too lost I pushed her back.

"Mitch, we belong together." She attempts to reattach our lips but I pull away, angry. "What are you doing?"

"It doesn't just work like that, Mikayla!"

"Mitchie, wha-"

"You didn't think I was going to jump in a relationship with you just like that, did you? God, Mikayla, you cheated on me! Okay?! You cheated on me! I doubt you even know how hard it's been for me lately. Name one reason for me to get back with you after that!"

"Because you love me!" She shouts, obviously trying to out-do me on this matter. "That's a reason why we should be together. It's because you love me." The Latina says it softer this time. I just look away.

"Yes, Mikayla, I love you. _You_, not this _preppy _alter ego you've created for some asshole trying to get into your pants. Or skirts, since you've changed to someone I don't even know." Mikayla seems to be quiet after this. A sniff is heard but I can tell that she doesn't need to cry anymore. "I mean, the Mikayla I knew made a vow with me to actually save her virginity for _love_. The Mikayla I knew didn't just throw something that special away. She actually cared about me and the rest of her friends before she became a bitch for a crush and ignored all them."

_Smack!_

The sound of her palm connecting to my cheek is the only sound in her room. My cheek aches because it's the same one that Jake punched at the club.

"I can't," Tears begin to well in my eyes, but I refuse to let her see me cry. "I can't be second best, Mikayla."

And with that, I was gone.

Gone from her room. Gone from the occupants asking me where I was going from her living room. Gone from her house.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Caitlyn?" _

"_Mitchie? Are you all right? Have you been crying?" _

"_Is that offer for Barcelona still open?" _

"_What? Yeah, of course it is. You wanna come by?"_

"_Yeah. When do you think you can get here?"_

"_I dunno. How about we get you tomorrow? Give you enough time to pack."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Cool. How long do you think you'll be here?" _

"_A while."_

* * *

Yes, I will leave you at that. I had a lot more planned to write but I just like practically wrote like three chapters in one. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you thought about the action scene. It was my first one and I gotta hear how it sounds for 'Everything is Not What it Seems.'

Remember, reviews are love and I'm sorry about the wait.

My computer was total crap because I had a virus and then now my site is blocked from the stupid spyware so I have to use my other methods. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the wait.


End file.
